Experiment-
by Ikaros-dream
Summary: The consequences of a bad night force Raphael to follow the game in which his brother Donatello involved him after a serious offense towards him. As if this were not enough, he now must be part of an experiment which gave no consent. Slash. T-cest. No people under 18
1. Chapter 1

**First of all i want to thank MissGravedad for letting me help her with this project, i am so happy :D, this story belongs 100% to her.** **Enjoy**

Chapter 1: undesired effects

He just could not help it, he had realized, but it was too late.

He stirred in the bed and awoke; the movement caused him this already known throbbing headache whenever he drank too much, like last night

In that moment he swore by his life not to drink so much, but that promise had been done so many times that he could not recall the exact number; obviously this would be no exception.

He moved around again looking for a suitable position for the pain to become less intense, but, even with his eyes closed, he could tell something was off, this wasn't something that happened when he woke from hangover; he was in a bed; A wide and comfortable bed.

Where the hell was his hammock?

He rose slowly, hoping to find something to tell him what had happened. And he found it, for as soon as he twisted his head, he faced the back of a head which he recognized very well despite not having his traditional purple bandana.

-Donnie?

And then everything came to his mind like a bomb of great magnitude, causing that unpleasant stinging pain while breathing his own stench of alcohol and junk food from the previous day.

-I can't believe it!

From the outside he only expressed displeasure, even when inside he struggled not to explode in that very moment he saw that disturbing scene.

Everything was perfectly normal until just a few moments ago; Raphael was going to tell Leo for the hundredth time in the week the slow and painful beating he would give him when their training came, because this was the only way he could "entertain" himself, since none of his brothers had had the decency to reach his fighting level. Not yet.

But when they opened the door to get their short freckled brother of his room they were greeted with a scene that they would have never imagined in their short lives.

Leo, the perfect leader, was hugging Mikey, and by the way he had him cornered against the wall, combined with those the strange sounds emanating from the throat of the youngest, looked like it had been a few minutes since they had started doing what was obvious at first glance: they where kissing.

Leo and Mikey where kissing!

Donatello turned to see Raph's reaction after his brothers stopped kissing; those eyes behind the blue bandana seemed really surprised, while the smallest, completely red under that orange fabric, hid behind that which since long seemed to be something more than just a brother, at least for him.

Disgust; was what the young genius could see in those bright green eyes.

-What the hell is going on?!- He asked completely enraged

-Raph, Don! Please let me explain- rushed the eldest

-Explain?! What exactly are you going to explain Leo? - Interrupted the enraged turtle- He is our little brother! I can't believe you're perverting him

-He is not perverting me! - Exclaimed Mikey- I do this because I like it!

-Are you two…are you together?

Donatello's voice was finally heard in his little brother's bedroom; it seemed like no one had noticed he was still there, Leo was too busy hiding the small one, defending his honor while Raphael just wanted to kill them with those piercing green eyes.

The leader stared at him, and after turning to catch a glimpse of Mikey he nodded slightly to answer the question that remained in the air.

The genius only smiled in return, while Raphael seemed to lose it more and more.

-It's disgusting

And this said Raphael turned around and left toward an unknown direction, since it was supposed to be training time and the dojo wasn't in that direction

-Raphael!

The eldest tried to follow him, but Donatello stopped him.

-No, wait Leo- he stood in his way- Believe me when I say, if he's mad at you, he won't listen to a word you say. It's better if I talk to him and try to make him reason.

The eldest made eye contact with the genius once more; was he ok with his relationship?

-Donnie, are you…?

-I won't deny that it's strange for me to find out his way- he answered- but I admit that I already suspected about you two, specially by the way Mikey talked about you every time we where alone.

The youngest one turned red when Leo looked at him with tenderness; that was his Mikey.

Donnie smiled at them one last time before following his enraged brother's steps hoping to stop him before he did something stupid for something so small.

Or at least that's what he tough his brothers could possibly come to have, because in the end, the choices they made would not affect his personal life.

Maybe he had an open mind, but those were the consequences of being a young "teenager" dedicated to science in the XXl century, because there were things that could no longer scare him, unlike Raphael

-Where are you going? - He asked worried when he found his brother removing the manhole to go topside.

-Get lost Donnie- was his only answer before disappearing topside.

Great, his purpose was to stop Raph from making a huge tantrum about this and he had already failed by letting him get away so easily.

But to be honest he was afraid of having his brothers rage re-directed to him.

Either way, he could easily guess where his beloved older brother was going, because since Casey became a legal adult and could buy alcohol freely, he and Raph made personal parties from time to time where both ended up completely drunk.

It was already difficult to put up with a grumpy Raphael, but a drunken Raphael? It was like a living hell. And April, who just months ago moved to a small apartment with Casey, close to the lair, intentionally, had to suffer the consequences of an uncontrollable Casey, since his dear friend tended to get a little "expressive" every time he killed more brain cells thanks to the alcohol.

At the end, the young genius knew he wouldn't see his brother until next day, because it was normal for him to end up completely drunk next to his best friend. He smiled when he remembered Raph returning from one of his parties with his face full of doodles; April had played them a prank after letting them stay on her new couch.

Next to his two brothers, they went to the dojo to explain to their father that Raphael had made one of his famous getaways to Aprils, and after deciding that the training would be cancelled, they heard him murmur a few phrases like "ungrateful son", "Impending punishment" and "he'll hear me when he's back"

His three sons laughed nervously and then left the dojo before his father decided to make them part of Raph's upcoming punishment.

The hours went normal, and when splinter decided to go to bed for a well deserved rest, Leo suggested a movie marathon of classic movies. Without anything else on mind, his little brothers accepted, but not really convinced.

Mikey prepared a huge bowl of popcorn with extra butter, Donatello picked different flavored soda, meanwhile Leo was looking in their old film box for a movie they hadn't seen in a while, it was evident that when living on the sewers with no entertainment besides training it was pretty difficult to find more activities or distractions, even when April was cautious enough to sneak new resources to entertain the four brothers.

They each took their place on the big couch and started their old movie night.

Mikey seemed more interested on the popcorn bowl that Leo had on his lap, since he was seated between his youngest brothers; he was to take care of it. In less than 20 minutes Donatello took the bowl away from his brother's hands, because in that moment the two new "lovers" were playfully toying with their fingers, as they shared one or two occasional kisses making them lose interest in the movie. Donatello tried to focus on the black and white characters, while eating handfuls of popcorn; he was starting to feel uncomfortable because of Mikey's vocal approval of Leo's attention.

-I think I'm the third wheel here- he stood up, taking the bowl with him

-Where are you going Donnie? - asked the eldest, prying himself from his freckled brother

"And there is that famous self-control" thought Donatello when he saw his eldest brother fresh and calm as if he hadn't been kissing or better "devouring" his little brother's lips just seconds ago, while he could see that his youngest brother seemed to be a little bit "excited", his cherry face and ragged breathing were all the signs he needed.

-I will retire before I witness a show in which I'm sure I won't take part in- he responded

-They better get a room-

Tree pair of eyes turned to see the owner of that voice, Raphael had returned sooner than expected. The problem is that he seemed to lack self control

-You went out in that state? - Asked the eldest when he saw Raph struggling to keep balance- Do you know how dangerous that was?

-I had to d do it- hiccup- Casey started kissing April, so I had no choice than leave. Or else, I would be witnessing what you and Mikey would be doing if Don and I hadn't interrupted.

Leo rolled his eyes, while Mikey could only blush harder from his place.

-You know what's funnier? - He said laughing- I heard April punch Casey before leaving the apartment.

He started laughing even harder to himself, meanwhile his brothers could not understand his "joke"; they were used to Raph's habit of getting drunk with Casey, but seeing him in this kind of state was different. And they usually faced the worst part; the bad temper and excruciating hang-over.

-I'm hungry- he said before hiccupping again

This said he launched himself against the popcorn that don was holding, taking a handful and dropping half of the content on his attempt. He then took seat between the new couple, he stretched his hand towards Donatello and pulled him over to make him seat again, making sure all four of them where sharing a place in that wide couch, but which was not designed to hold all four of them.

He stretched his hands, catching Mikey on his left Leo and Don on his right, and then pulled them closer. His brothers could easily catch the stench of alcohol coming from Raphael's mouth every time he opened it.

-I love you guys- he said kissing Mikey and Leo on the cheek- And if you want to bang each other's brains out even though where brothers, I don't care. I will be happy as long as you guys are happy.

He laughed when his two brothers turned red because of what he said, while Donatello didn't know where to look.

Raphael was definitely unbearable when he was drunk.

When Donatello stood up, he was completely unaware of the prank his strong brother had in mind for him, he stretched his feet and pushed Donatello with the intention of making him fall, but thanks to Don's reflexes he didn't fall but he stumbled all the way until he collided with their video player, he turned to Raph, giving him a withering look.

Raphael laughed even harder when he saw his brother become even greener because of how mad he was.

-Leave him alone Raphael- Leo ordered.

Raphael twisted his eyes and snorted to make clear his annoyance with the almighty Leonardo Hamato and his ability to give orders to his youngest brothers, so he returned his attention to his most prank vulnerable brother, the nerd.

But what he saw just when he wanted to continue teasing his brother, ended being more uncomfortable for him; Donatello had decided that kneeling while waiting for the film to rewind completely was exhausting, so he decided to simply bend over, giving and unintentional but enchanting view of his rear to his strong brother.

Raphael's jaw fell while his eyes, somewhat reluctant, focused as much as they could on the folds that covered his brother's carapace, which for misfortune hid his…

He suddenly felt his body grow warmer, the view that rear and those long and stylized legs where inviting him to get up and squeeze them as hard as his brother could handle.

"But I'm not gay" he told himself after feeling a tingle between his legs. Even then, he couldn't tear his eyes away from that tempting view.

He stopped thinking about it, momentarily, when he felt a hand slap his face making him turn annoyed at Mikey, who was looking at the ceiling with low spirit.

Leo had slapped him.

A little dizzy and aching, turner his attention to his aggressor, finding a pair of troubled blue eyes

-What the hell are you thinking? - asked the leader just as Donatello returner to his seat.

Raphael picked up his leg and pushed Leo until he was as far away as possible and then pulled Donatello by the arm making him seat next to him

-This is your new spot Donnie- he said while stretching his arm until he was able to take the tv remote from Mikey's grasp -Why don't you pick up the remote?

-But you are holdi….

He couldn't even finish his sentence when suddenly Raphael dropped the small device. The other three only stared at their brother with curiosity because of the strange behavior

Donatello could feel his insides starting to twist with anger, but he decided to play along with his brother and give him back the remote, at the end, he just had to stretch a few centimeters to reach it, it hadn't gone far when it "fell".

But when Donatello was about to touch it Raphael kicked it away from his reach, making it spin to the other side of the room.

-Enough! Everyone to bed! - ordered Leo springing from his place.

The two youngest ones, knowing there was tension between Leo and Raph, decided to obey quietly. But the moment Donnie stood up, Raphael practically launched himself against him, surrounding him to try and maneuver him to the position he wanted

-I can't walk correctly D- he leaned against him to prove his point, faking it -Why don't you take me to my room and help me get in bed, what do you say?

-I will do it- Leonardo interrupted Donatello before he could even answer, and then took hold of Raphael, freeing Donatello from his weight –Walk

Before he was dragged away, Raphael looked back and winked at his blushing little brother, Donatello only gestured his disapproval and took his remaining brother by the hand and dragged him to his room before going to his own.

OOO

It was just past midnight and after tossing and twisting in his bedroom and cursing his eldest brother, he found the opportunity he had been waiting for since felt the sudden "need" to use his rough hands to touch his genius brother's ass .

Well, his hands and maybe something more.

He walked in the dark hallway until he found the secured door that had a sign with the name "Donatello" in big red words, and even knowing how perfectionist Donatello was, he was still known for avoiding to lock his door from the inside just "in case".

And that "just in case" could be a Krang invasion, the foot clan or something like the lair being set on fire, but this was not the case.

He went in quietly; he then sneaked (awkwardly) all the way to his brother's bed and easily made space between those soft red sheets. Red, his favorite.

-You were waiting for me, right beautiful?

Donatello felt the change in the couch, how it dipped with an unknown weight, so he opened his eyes, and turned around to see what was happening.

He opened his eyes in surprise when he saw Raphael, but when he was about to turn around Raphael hugged him from behind stopping his movements , and taking the advantage of this positing, he then dipped his face in Donatello's neck inhaling his scent.

-Raphael! - He said surprised -What are you doing in my room, and at this hours?

-Come on Don- he inhaled again, feeling his brother tremble -Let's play – hiccup –Just like Leo and Mikey.

Donatello then felt his brother's teeth sinking on his shoulder, making him struggle against Raphael's hold, trying to escape, unsuccessfully.

-Stop joking, this isn't funny- he tried to push his brother's hand from his hips- You are starting to scare me.

But Raphael, still drunk, didn't listen. He just started to rock his hips against his brother's ass.

-You want me to understand Leo's and Mikey's relationship, right? Then help me; I just need to experiment with you.

Raphael dragged his hands lower to continue with what he had planned; meanwhile his brother kept fighting against his actions.

-Raphael stop it! Stop touching me! – Donatello said without actually rising his voice, he didn't want his other brothers or father to hear and come to investigate and see him in this shameful position –Raph you're scaring me!

Raphael could only see Donatello's confused and distressed face.

He really didn't want that.

And he was practically forcing him.

The last thing he could remember was spreading Donnie's legs, wedging his knee between them, with clear intentions of wanting to take it further.

He rubbed his face, the head ache was getting stronger, he was scared of looking at the other presence in the room; the one that was still motionless beside him.

He lifted the bed sheets softly and he noticed that nasty stain that could only belong to one thing, but the most disturbing thing was the stains that covered Don's legs, his lower carapace; and his thighs.

His brother was still sleeping peacefully, but Raphael could not stop rubbing his head violently thanks to the despair.

-Damn! – He said to himself- What have I done?!

To be continued….

 **So this was the first chapter of a long journey, hope you enjoy it! I tried to keep it as close to her writing as possible, it was difficult, but I made it, so please let us know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Short to finish shaping the story, let´s just say it's an excuse to bring you some nice lemon, Sweet incestuous lemon.

And thank you MissGravedad for the amazing picture, i just love it.

 **Important Notes:** this chapter is pure drama. The lemon will come a little later

Finally I'm updating the story, sorry for making you wait, please enjoy.

Chapter 2: Accept the deal

He hadn't felt this embarrassed in a long, long time, but when he woke up he realized his mistake, and it had been against one of his brothers!

Dam it! If Splinter found out about this…it would definitely be his end!

But that was not the worst, due to panic he jumped out of the bed and ran straight to the bathroom to empty his stomach, but when he returned to the room he realized that Donatello was no longer in his bed, which meant that he had literally ran away from him.

-I'm in trouble- he patted his forehead a few times trying to make the headache less intense.

-I'm in big trouble!

He calmed down as much as he could, going on a state of panic wouldn't make things easier; he had to find Donnie before he ran to tell Leo, or even worse, his father.

He really didn't know what he would do once he was in front of Donnie, but he had to try to come in good terms with him or else things would truly get out of control. Knowing that Leo was tangled in Mikey's legs was enough for the family, adding something like this would make things more delicate.

The problem was that he did not know where to start; he could not remember anything that happened the night before. He had to figure out how rude he had been with Donnie, because in the end it had been him against his younger brother, and it was evident that he was far more violent and stronger than him. (Not that he likes to show off, but he is stronger)

And then, after a few minutes of thinking only about his welfare, he realized the serious consequences that this could bring not only to himself; he had forced Donnie to sleep with him! Shamelessly he had gotten into his bed and abused his little brother as if were the most common thing in the world.

His stomach was stirring again; not only was his brother, but was also the fact that…

-I had sex with another man!-

He covered his mouth to shout this phrase remorselessly; again he embraced the toilet and emptied the rest of his stomach contents in.

I'm not gay. I don't like men; much less my brother…I'm not a damn fagot!

After washing, he went straight to the kitchen, because it was breakfast time; although he was not hungry at all, he knew that the others would be there, including Donatello.

He took a deep breath; he dried his sweaty hands, and took the courage he needed to go in the kitchen and join his brothers.

-Good morning sleepy head! - Mikey greeted him excitedly while serving omelet and inviting him to take a seat.

-What is wrong with everyone today? - asked Leo, drily, noticing Raphael insistently seeking something in the kitchen. –Everyone woke up late even when we already had plans for today, although I'm not surprised by you, Raphael.

-Shut up- he was in the mood to argue a little when he noticed that Donatello was absent.

-Leo- complained the smallest- I already told you, if you had wakened me when you got up from bed, I would be up the same time as you.

The leader reddened beneath his blue bandana while he told Mikey to shut up with disapproving gestures; but it was too late when he saw his brother in red engulf a large piece of omelet as he fixes his attention to Mikey.

-You spent the night in Leo's room? - He asked.

-No- he proudly. –Leo sneaked in my bedroom las night and after kissing each other for hours we had sex two times.

-MIKEY! - The leader interrupted, brighter and redder than Raph's bandana, making him look like he was about to explode.

The young couple watched the rude boy slowly open his mouth, dropping a piece of omelet straight to his plate and spitting out the rest of his breakfast aside.

-Thanks for ruining my appetite-

He attempted to get away from the kitchen, hoping not to see his brother's faces for a couple of week or more, but…

-Raph! Wait! - Leo tried to stop him

-I don't want details! - He warned.

-It's not that- he blushed again. - Donnie wants to see you in his lab.

He felt his stomach churn in less than a second; he had to thank Leo and Mikey for forcing him, unconsciously, to spit his breakfast, for he was sure he would have…well you know.

He wanted to ask if he knew why, but it was clear that his older brother had no idea of what Donatello wanted to talk to him, because if he was aware he would have slain his neck the instant he entered the kitchen.

…

He knocked the huge door, noticing some oxidation spots; they sure made it look creepier than it already was.

He waited a few seconds, but he got no answer.

He knocked again, he still got no answer.

He decided to go in with the hope that his brother was not in but in fact had ran away from his dangerous presence , hut his heart sped up and a hole formed in the pit of his stomach when he saw that red and irritated eyes watching intently as he entered the lab

-D Donnie? - He asked, nervous, when he saw that penetrating gaze following him, he was not going to back down.-I got your message

But Donnie only indicated a small bench, making him understand that he wanted him to take a seat; Raphael had no choice but to obey given the absence of words between them.

If these benches were high for Donatello, for him they were even more, so he jumped and took a seat facing his latest victim, but the young genius did not say a word, he just limited to observe him in small lapses, he could not hold that powerful look all the time.

-I know it's not much- it was Raphael who broke the silence-…but I want to apologize for making you to do something you did not want- he sighed- I abused you and that is unforgivable.

Immediately after hearing this Donatello blushed a little, according to Raphael, remembering what happened the night before did not let him think clearly and now was speechless.

-You know what this means…right? - He finally spoke

Raphael looked up after lowering his head to put a little more drama to his apology, he really believed that Donatello would respond more violently and rude.

-I know that our relationship will change and it will be hard to accept it…-he spoke trying to follow his brother-…but…

-I wasn't talking about that- he interrupted- you are right, we will never see each other the same way, but what is more important…you need to take responsibility for what you've done.

-Wow! wow! Donnie! - He defended himself-wait a sec…you want me to tell Leo and Splinter what I did to you? You hate me enough to want to see me banished?-he pointed accusingly-.I really meant what I said; I'm sorry. I have no fucking idea of how to fix this, but I'm not stupid enough to tell those two I raped my own brother.

-If you could just shut up and let me explain !- He raised his voice to get his brother's attention- I don't want you to tell Leo, much less our father; you deserve a punishment, but I'm not cruel as to throw you into the cage of wolves.

-Then what do you propose?- he asked, interested in hearing anything his brother asked him just to be forgiven for something that thankfully he did not remember. -I'll do whatever you want.

-Fine- he crossed his arms and threw him an arrogant smug look – I want it all.

-What? - Raphael could not understand what those words meant.

-I want the whole process needed to seduce a mate to experience climax when the two become lovers.

Raphael opened his mouth as to say something but nothing came out; he wanted to answer, but he couldn't, he could still not comprehend what it all meant.

Was Donatello asking him to have sex again?

-Hey Donnie…I don't…

-You'll have to give me the whole experience Raph-he sentenced- I want you to star with a small detail to get my attention and then ask me on a date. And likewise you will have to convince me for our first kiss. And finally, just like any couple, we will have intercourse again, but this time you must be gentle and romantic, leaving behind that will and selfish side you showed me last night.

Raphael felt like his jaw was about to hit the ground; that was the stupidest petition he had ever heard in his life, and it was coming, in this case, right from the victim.

-This has to be a fucking joke, Right? - He asked trying to laugh, but Donatello's gaze was deadly you out of your mind?! How could you ever think I will have sex with you?! You are my brother!

-you didn't seem to care about that last night- he stood up and pointed at him accusingly- I told you one, and another, and another god dam time to stop, but instead of stopping you kept touching me like if I was your property. You took what I was saving for that "person" who I would have shared all those experiences that I am demanding! Blackmailing me that only then you could come to understand what Leo and Mikey feel for each together. You were _kind_ enough to claim me! Now you will be more by giving me the full relationship experience!

-But I'm not gay! - He tried to excuse himself after seeing all that anger contained in his brother's face-Donnie…

Both remained silent for a moment, because Raphael was still trying to process what his brother had said.

-Neither I am- he glanced away for he could not bear the surprise on his brother's face- But I won't waste the opportunity of being able to control you to my will.

-And what will I get from this? - He was not convinced, but he wanted to know all the terms

-Don't you think it's enough that I haven't told Leo or Splinter? - He asked offended

Damn, it' true He thought.

-Besides…-he said interrupting Raphael's thoughts-…If anyone ever found out, I will tell them that both of us gave our consent. I promise that I won't tell what really happened under any circumstance.

Donatello raised his hand in a clear sign of keeping his promise, Raphael paled; who the hell had to know what had happened and what was about to happen (it's confusing).

In the same way Leo and Mikey could suffer rejection if their relationship became known; they would suffer the same.

How would Splinter react if someone told him that Leo and Mikey had sex? He tough before being interrupted by Donatello.

-Do we have a deal?-he asked

-I promise to treat you well and hold your hand; but don't even think I'll kiss you nor I will…you know; what fags have all the time.

Donatello had his hand stretches wanting to close the deal, but after hearing Raph's words he crossed his arms again, and after analyzing his brother's face, he stood up and walked towards the door and opened, signaling his brother to go out.

-There is no deal- He spat- So you better leave me alone so I can get back to work.

-Ok! OK!- He quickly stood up, making Donnie close the door once more hoping than his other brothers hadn't heard anything-. I accept your conditions! But you need to promise me that this will be over after we have sex.

-Of course. Who do you think you're dealing with?-he asked, once more offended.

-With the devil himself-he answered after seeing the smug grin in his brother's face-. But if we are doing this, I too have my own terms- Donatello's grin faded, placing all his attention on what his now lover had to say.-It will be me who decides when and where our dates will be.

Donatello rolled his eyes thinking what and idiot his brother was; he really tough he was going to turn the tables or at least say something more intelligent.

-And I will also take the lead of everything! - He said quickly, realizing he was missing something.

-As you wish- he agreed, shaking hands in mutual agreement of everything that they had agreed (as if it wasn't obvious enough).-But I warn you that if I don't like the way you do things, I will reject you and you'll have to plan everything again until you convince me. Because let me tell you that you where awful in your first try of "making me enjoy" that failed imitation of rough sex I was forced to participate in.

Now it was Raphael who seemed insulted; he had wounded his male teenager pride, and that was noticeable because of the green color that was rising on his face.

He babbled a few times before being interrupted by his brother's dramatic performance.

-"Do you like it rough, Donnie? Do you?"- He started dramatizing-"Oh yes! Oh yes! I'll make you scream in pleasure!"."Feel how big I am! Feel it!"

He screamed that last part in Raph's face, who had backed away a few steps due to the pressure his brother was applying with his finger on his chest. He felt a few droplets of spit splashing on his face but that was the least of his worries at the moment; had he really said all that to his younger brother?

He felt a huge emptiness in his stomach and he suddenly felt like the world's biggest jerk. Now he could understand why Donatello was so angry with all of this; not only he had forced him to have sex, but he had been rude, vulgar and perverted all the time.

And god knows how many more things he had been forced to do and which he would never dare to speak. Not even with him; the person with whom he had such intimacy.

-I'm sorry- It was all he could say when he saw his brother's enraged face while remembering what had happened-. For real

After this, Donatello stopped and watched the true repentance in those green eyes that begged to no longer continue.

He went back to his place and cleared his throat; trying to get under control again since he had lost it when trying to make Raphael feel guilty.

After all, in the end he had achieved it.

-Ok- he tried to sound as neutral as possible-. Now that you know what you have to do, and given the fact that you agreed to the deal, please leave my lab; I really need to go back to work.

-Fine, but…Will you be alright? - He asked, trying to make his brother see how concerned after seeing him in that state.

-Of course. I just need to be alone.

Raphael nodded and followed by his brother's gaze he excited the lab, but before he casted one last glance toward his brother.

He saw one last time his brother's expressionless face and before closing the door he wondered; how in the world would he be able to make it up in this dammed experiment he was currently in?

Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind and he ran looking for the only person that he thought could help him solve this mess he had gotten himself into.

…

Meanwhile, In the lab, Donatello took seat on one of his benches close to his experiment table so he could rest his head, he rubbed his red eyes that gave a clear sign of what he was feeling at the moment.

-What the hell am I doing?

To be continued….

 **In the next chapter, more humor and spicy scenes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update! I finally have time to work on new chapter, so be ready because more are coming, and sorry for the long wait, I know there are still unanswered question about the story, they will be answered on the next chapters so don't worry.**

 **Note: at the end of the chapter there is a rather long note of something I would like for you to read, I would love to know your opinion about this, because I am planning on bringing something that is quite rare and at the same time, very, very hard to bring in fanfics with Yaoi and Slash, or whatever you like to call them.**

Without more I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter 3: The first date

Leonardo didn't know where to turn his gaze; at times he thought this was a joke and more than once he attempted to locate inside the dining room a tiny camera recording all his certainly epic reactions.

And he could simply not believe that his wise advice would be used in this way.

Michelangelo on the contrary, had no intention of turning his gaze away from the odd scene he had before his eyes.

Not to mention Donatello, who stared at the small candy wrapped in translucent paper lying in front of him on that big table. Suddenly he felt his face redden knowing that everybody on that small kitchen was looking at him.

He thanked more than once that his father was not present or he would definitely throw that tiny sweet on the head of who had given it to him.

-So…what is your answer? - Raphael asked embarrassed

Donatello didn't answer; he limited himself just to see his brother from his comfortable place.

-What the hell are you doing?

Raphael did not know how to take his brothers reaction, because he looked like he wanted to kill him, but at the same time his face about to explode told him that he had taken him by surprise.

-Did you not hear my question? - He gritted his teeth knowing he would have to repeat the question- . I'm giving you a small gift so you know that I really want to have a date with you. Given that the first two times you flatly rejected me, today I decided to propose it to you in front of our brothers. Just so you know the _great commitment_ I have to make you spend a nice night.

Leo let out a sudden groan of surprise as Mikey squealed with happiness; it seemed that he was the only one in that old kitchen who he had managed to convince.

\- So do you accept? - He asked for a second time

Donatello could not help it, slapping his face after considering all the ways that his secret lover had to ask a simple date were desperately pathetic.

 _One day before._

Raphael ran out as fast as his feet could once he closed the lab door; he needed help urgently.

The first name that came to his mind was his best friend Casey, but it was impossible to even mention what he was being forced to do, because that would force him to mention what had happened thanks to the night when they had gotten drunk. All this would lead wrongly to declare that he was…

Damn it! Im not gay! He kept repeating it to himself without stopping.

He was up to his neck with problems, and if he couldn't find someone to tell him how to do things, it would not be long for him to finish drowning.

And thanks to that, he ended in front of the dojo, where he clearly heard his older brother training even when there was a few minutes remaining before they all had to start with their routine.

He knew that Mikey occupied that time to clean the kitchen; the only thing that had him praying was that his precious father was not inside meditation and was still in his room.

He slowly opened the door, and immediately relaxed when he saw that Leonardo was completely alone; wielding his katanas; becoming one with them.

-LEO! - He screamed to be noticed

He let out a loud laugh after seeing the older stumble when his meditation was interrupted for just a second before wanting to take a big leap.

Just as he expected, his leaders answer was not kind.

-Do you find it amusing to interrupt my training? – He asked annoyed

-No, I enjoy the fact that you are a fool

Leo rolled his eyes at the apparent lack of imagination of his brother had to insult people when he was under pressure…Suddenly he knew what was happening

-What's wrong? – He asked trying to leave his annoyance aside.

\- What's wrong? Nothing of course, what makes you think I've come here only to ask for your help? You think I can't solve my own shit?

As his brothers words were accompanied by a strange rhythm when walking around, Leonardo knew Raphael was hesitating.

An awkward silence was formed between and Leonardo suddenly noticed that his brother was holding his breath, and that only happened every time he had to say something and refused to do so.

-Just say it Raph…

-Last night I did it with Donnie- he said abruptly

Leonardo was silent, he squinted his eyes trying to see if who was in front of him was really his brother. According to Raphael, it was the best face of idiot he had seen him make in years.

-I see…- he said finally-…this is a little revenge for what Mikey confessed this morning, right?

-Leo I…

-This is not funny Raph!-he was starting to sound really Mad.-You said you would respect what Mikey and I have and that you would try to accept us! You promised! I perfectly know that you're not that type of "person". You are the most homophobic I know; you won't even let Mikey give you a simple innocent hug…

-And now that I know his tastes that won't happen any time soon- he interrupted

-Im not kidding- he was seriously trying to keep focused on the issue- it is really inconsiderate of you to come here and approach me just to make fun of my preferences.

-Get over it fearless, not everything revolves around you

-Well I can't find any other reason of why you would come here and make such a confession unless it's a joke, a terrible joke, by the way.

-But it's the truth! Long ago I laid eyes on Donnie, but I didn't dare to make a move because of the fear that you guys would reject me. But yesterday when I discovered you and Mikey had become a couple, I decided to confess. And the truth about the outcome is that I'm not so indifferent to Donnie, because we ended up having…

-Ok I get it! - He interrupted before Raph gave him more details of what had happened.-But I just can't believe you Raph. Since we were teenagers you told me how anxious you were to be with a woman; and when we turned 18, Casey and you disappeared for almost two days, and the first thing you did when you came back was to go to my room and brag off that our friend hired a prostitute for you. And you've done it more than once so I noticed, because every time you two get a hung-over you come back with a terrible smell of cheap alcohol and perfume.

Raphael chewed his lip to stop himself of telling his brother that he had hit home; he remembered clearly what had happened that night, the party had been organized by April, he had drank a little, Casey had practically dragged him out of the party and taken him to a complex of houses hidden in a busy alley in the city of New York, where a group of women who lived there who exercises one of the oldest examples of humanity illegally.

His friend had given him a decent amount to one of them; a woman who apparently was twice his age, but whose beauty was not in doubt. She was hesitant at first, seeing a hooded man, totally covered and who never shows his face is hard to trust.

But in the end the act had been realized, and until then, he considered it the best night of his life.

-I warn you, if you are just playing with Donnie to satisfy your curiosity…

-Believe me, I would never do that! - He interrupted before Leo continued

And it was true; Raphael would never play with something like that just to satisfy a twisted curiosity of having sex with another man; finally he had been carried away by the alcohol and not by the desire to explore the body of another male, much less of the same species, or worse, his own family

-I don't want Donnie to feel like he was a one night thing, so I'm planning on inviting him on a date, but I really don't know where to start- he said, crossing his fingers.

-You where supposed to do that first, Raphael. Conquer him, treat him well and win his trust so that later he feels sure he wanted to do it with you.

-Exactly! – He was glad that they finally where on the same channel. - That's why I need to know with what stories you managed to seduce Mikey to make him want to be with you.

-There were no stories – Leonardo was mad at the idea of something so mean happening to his little brother-. What Mikey and I have happened naturally; I treat him well and he respects me. And living together for so long made me see how special he is to me. I started to get interested and little by little told him what it meant. Thus one day Mikey himself told me he couldn't be without me and I confessed I felt the same way; since then we saw each other we met secretly to spend some time alone.

-When did this happen? – Suddenly, Raphael was asking the details of Leo's relationship with his little brother; because the way his older brother described how he conquered his little brother made him see the strong feelings he had for him.

-Almost a year ago, the night we celebrated our eighteen birthday.

-Wow! - Raphael was excited-. Does that mean you and Mikey did it at the same time as me?

-Nothing like that – He answered, like if that comment had offended him-. That night, when we all came to the conclusion that you wouldn't come back, April went home and we decided to call it a night. I…had a very special gift I wanted to give to Mikey until we where alone, so I went into his room when Donnie and Splinter were sleeping. That night we confessed what we felt for each other, but it took months for Mikey to feel ready to take it to the next step.

-And that was…?

-About two month ago

-It took ten month for Mikey to feel ready?! Wow! You do have strength of steel, my brother! To endure that long…

Leonardo began to lose his patience; this conversation was beyond him in so many ways, but he really wanted to know what was happening between his two younger brothers.

-Let's leave my private live aside, ok? - He sighed-. And as for Donnie…just be nice to him, show interest in his tastes and…a little detail now and then won't hurt, let him know you care and believe me that things will be given by themselves

Leo saw Raph's face twist in different ways but in the end it allowed to see only one result; weariness.

-Are you sure it's the only way?

-Do you want to conquer Donnie? - Leonardo was no longer sure how far Raphael wanted to go, because he was not showing the interest he claimed to have.

-Ok, I'll follow your advice - He grumbled-. But I warn you that if it doesn't work…

Raphael was interrupted by the sudden presence of his father, who arrived just in time to save Leo form an obvious threat.

After Splinter Mikey and Donnie entered the dojo, so obviously, the conversation was over.

Raphael pointed menacingly to Leo, and under the curious eyes of the rest of his family, they began training to fully leave aside any related topic with romantic misadventures.

But Raphael was determined to get that positive answer as soon as possible, because that way, this farce of being partner with Donnie would end faster, and consequently, it would be faster for that undesirable night where he would consciously have to _do_ his own brother.

Thus, when training was over, he knew that the first thing that Donnie would want to do, was take a warm shower, so without further ado, when he knew what shower he was using, he decided to wait outside; he just didn't have interest in wasting time.

-Leo! Are you he…?

He heard Mikey trying to enter the bathroom and he quickly shut the door.

-He is in the other showers! Piss of butterfly! - He screamed trying to drive his little brother away as soon as possible.

He didn't hear any complains

He sighed and was about to take a seat on one of the toilets, but the sound of one of the shower doors opening made him jump.

-What are you doing here? – Asked Donnie, trying to evidence as little as possible how much the presence of his brother made him uncomfortable-. You never take a shower after training

-Am I not allowed to come here and offer you a towel to show you how much you interest me? He asked with a really forced smile while offering him a towel so he could finish drying his body.

-OK - He took the soft fabric from his brother's hands-. You may leave

-Do you want to go out with me?

Donatello was speechless; that horrible forced smile was back. It was obvious that Raphael wanted to get this over as soon as possible.

-What makes you think that this is some way romantic?

-Is that a "YES"? - He asked hopeful

-No

-Then it's a "NO"?

-Yes

The young genius threw him the towel in the face It's dirty, he said and then left, leaving an angered Raphael behind

By night they set out surround the TV; according to Mikey, they would air a marathon of the first two seasons of "Space Heroes". Leo's eyes sparkled when he heard; they had stopped transmitting the series a couple of years ago and that had been a really hard blow to his childhood.

-Pizza is here! – Donatello entered the small living room and Mikey pounced him, snatching one of the boxes.

The youngest took seat beside Leo, right in front of the TV meanwhile Raphael, with the excuse of wanting to take a slice, attracted Donnie to sit him right beside him on the big couch.

Donatello sighed heavily; he tough he had an idea of what was happening, but he was surprised not to have his brother on top on him as he had predicted.

Raphael simply took a paper plate and served a slice of pizza and then gave it to the genius.

-Eat – He told him, trying not to make it sound like and order.

Donatello looked at him with curiosity but at the end he took the portion and started to eat.

-I'm such a gentle man, ain't I? – He asked, at the disgusted look of his brother- .Do you want to go o…?

-NO! – He interrupted him, almost spitting on his face.

The younger stood up, leaving Raph with the words in his mouth and then took a sit by his two brothers.

Two times; he had rejected him twice now, so this time he felt compelled to make him respond positively; so he took the courage to ask the question in front of the other two, without forgetting the detail that that small candy he took from Mikey's room would give a romantic touch, as was demanded by his fastidious brother.

-What is your answer Donnie? – He asked, staring into his eyes.

-Yeah D – Mikey took note tenderly, resting his arms on the table childlike-. What is your answer? We want to know.

-Of course not! – He answered-. That is called blackmail, and I will not fall into your trap. I'm smarter than that, Raphael.

-Oh come on Donnie! – Raphael was starting to lose it-. I have my own tricks because I know you have yours! And honestly I'm tired of this little game of yours of rejecting me for any little thing, what do you want me to do? To kneel and ask you?

-You wouldn't dare – He challenged him, completely red.

-Wanna bet?

Suddenly, Donatello saw that his brother had all the intention to put his knees on the ground and y quickly stood from his chair and stooped him. He was really going to do it, which meant he was really desperate to end up with the first stage.

-Fine! I Accept! – He said quickly while he took hold of his brother's arm to stop him from reaching the is cheating, but I accept if that means you'll stop.

-I knew you would fall for that – Raphael said with a wide smile-. Here, the candy is yours

He took Don's hand and gently placed on his palm the small candy wrapped in translucent paper and then headed out of the kitchen.

-After dinner in my room! – Raphael's voice was heard in the distance-. I'll go for you if you're not there.

The genius stood there watching the small candy on his palm while Leo and Mikey watched as Raphael disappeared completely.

-What was that? – The leader asked

-That is called love, Leo – Finished Mikey, completely hopeful by what he had just witnessed

Donatello stored the small candy on his belt and pushed his breakfast aside to retire.

-See you – He said before leaving.

He walked directly to his lab; his legs where shaking and he began to sweat, that was enough of a reason to leave as soon as possible; he didn't want his brothers seeing him on that state.

You're an idiot Raph he held back, closing the door behind him; he had to prepare himself for a date.

 **...**

He opened the door carelessly and closed it with such force it made Leo jump, who was currently seated in the middle of his room surrounded by incense and scented candles

-Can't you see I'm trying to meditate?

-You should put more effort in your training; if you where really that good, you wouldn't have noticed I entered your room.

The tone in Leos' skin changed quickly, his brother sure knew how to make his blood boil.

-Tell me what you want, maybe that way you'll leave as quickly as possible

-I need you to tell me what to do on a fist date.

Leonardo was perplexed; he really didn't know what Donnie had seen in such a brute brother like that.

He must have his own charm, but boy he insisted on hiding it.

-I really don't get how you managed to capture our brother's attention; it's noticeable at the first glance that he is romantic and sensible and you…well, you are all the opposite.

-Blah Blah Blah! That was so revealing. Can you now tell me the rules of the game?

-I'm serious Raph – He could not hide it, he knew something strange was going on between his two brothers and it was not just anything-. Are you really interested on going out with someone like Donnie? It's just that I simply can't recognize you.

Suddenly, a twisted idea came to his mind, remembering the clear intentions of Raph's leering stare on the younger boy reflected the nigh he came home completely drunk.

-Raph… - He began, with an authoritative voice to make him see this was not a game-…Did you do something bad to Donatello?

Raphael paled; he knew that Leonardo didn't have the privileged mind like the genius, but it was amazing how he could reason with such delicate situations like this.

And know that had been discovered so easily he knew Leo was waiting for an answer that convinced him.

-O-of course not! – He tried to control his nervousness-. Do you really think I'm capable of that?

Leo's heart contracted after hearing that question; in a way, he had felt bad for thinking so poorly of his brother, this was something that had no forgiveness.

-I'm sorry Raph – He relaxed, being so stressed made him thing that where wrong-. It's just that…I fear for you, and I don't want thing to get out of your hand and end up in bad situation.

-Relax – He answered, looking at the guiltiness on his brother's face-. You must have your reasons to think that way, in fact, if someone came to tell me that this would be happening, I would kick their ass, women are wonderful Leo, and honestly I never imagined ending up like this with Donnie, but it happened and I can't turn back.

-You sound like if it was something you're being forced to do and can't escape it – the older smiled, noticing immediately the way his brother's factions change-. Raphael? Is there something you want to tell me?

The one in red bit his lip to stop himself from spitting on his brother's face all the things he wanted to get out of his chest, but he couldn't; if Leonardo found out what he had done to Donnie, his physical integrity would be in serious trouble.

-Nothing important, Fearless – He slammed his fist on his brother's chest, friendly-. Now tell me, what do I need to give Donnie the best night of his life?

-I'll try to help you, but you need to be…

-Do you think that with your advice I might be able to get to third base tonight?

-…Patient – He finished saying what he had planned before being interrupted.

Thus, Raphael smiled hopeful and Leo sighed heavily; he had a lot of things to teach his brother before his encounter with Donatello.

 **…**

Dinner time went by peacefully; Splinter had made a few questions about how their day had been, to which Raphael avoided answering because his mind was far away and his stare was focused on Donatello, who in more than one occasion discovered him, casually looking away, even though he secretly knew it was because of nervousness

-Raphael – he was brought back to reality by the rodent – Do you have something to say about it?

\- I'm sorry Splinter – He answered without much interest to talk, thus he was uneasy when he imagined how his date with Donatello would go after dinner-. Nothing interesting happened today for me, I don't have much to say.

His father and his brothers stared at him, puzzled, he just shrugged his shoulder somewhat annoyed by the attention he received; what did he say this time?

Leo, Mikey and Donnie started laughing; Splinter just sighed and went on with what he had to say.

-I believe that conversation was left behind a long ago, my evasive son, what I just asked is, do you have something to say about the punishment I just gave you for skipping practice two days ago and leaving without permission to the surface, because even though I didn't witness it with my own eyes, I know you came back in a terrible state and you caused problems for your brothers.

Raphael wanted to fulminate his brothers with his eyes; he was really expecting a punishment for leaving without telling, but the fact that his father knew about the terrible state he came back with added a worse sentence to his punishment.

The others looked at him with face of you deserve it for being unbearable

-What is the punishment master? – He asked, letting go of the silverware immediately losing his appetite.

-It is forbidden for you to leave home for two weeks; you cannot visit your friend and much less participate in the night patrols with your brothers...

He groaned and crossed his arms; this time Splinter had been way more mean with him, usually his punishment was just one week grounded, he supposed this time it was because he came back home drunk, that was something his father always disagreed of that, that's why he usually preferred to spend the night at April's and Casey's apartment every time they decided to get drunk until they dropped unconscious.

-Do you have something to add to your defense? – The wise father asked.

Raph simply denied; he had no way to object to the evident evidences.

And he was sure none of his brothers would negotiate for him, this time.

 **…**

He walked quickly in direction to Don's lab; he was pissed, he had checked the bedroom and he had not been there.

He should have arrived an hour ago to his bedroom as they had agreed and nothing; his demanding brother had forgotten the deal and now was avoiding the horrible date

When he got there, he didn't bother knocking and he slammed the door open, scaring a concentrated Donatello on one of his experiment table.

-What the hell are you doing?! Why do you come in my lab like that? You could cause an accident!

-Now it's my fault, huh? – Raphael was mad and his brother noticed right away-. I've been waiting for you in my bedroom for an hour and you have nit deigned to appear! But I see that your stupid experiments are way more important than my effort to win your forgiveness

Donatello didn't know what to say; he had never seen that expression on his brother's face. Had it really hurt him the fact that he left him planted on their first date?

-Raphael I'm sorry, I…

He didn't even have time to finish his apology because the older was coming straight on his direction with clear intentions of seeing what he was working on, but Donnie prevented him from doing so by hiding that strange object behind him; it was a small crystal box reinforced with ironwork that had lost of colored wires inside.

-What the hell is that trash? – He asked, trying to get his brother out of the way.

-You wouldn't understand – Was the only answer from the genius

He seemed scared, and that was reflected perfectly on his face

Raphael grumbled, he was more annoyed than before, he knew there was nothing more to do there, besides being called "dumb", so he set to go out carrying with him his anger.

-I'll be there in five minutes – He said before Raph left

-If you don't show up, forget about the "kind Raphael" forever – He threatened before disappearing, closing the door behind him

The genius looked at a clock on the wall and sighed heavily, he hated clocks because he didn't want to know how much time he lost every time he was working on a new experiment, and now that terrible habit had made him a dirty trick.

He had angered Raph just when he was beginning to show a little more interest in his person; even if it was a part of the deal that had been established to keep him from opening his mouth

He collapsed on the first chair he found and covered his face with his hands; if this kept like this, he was in danger of ruining everything that seemed to be going well.

 **…**

He pushed the door and a loud squeak was heard in the whole bedroom

-I'm here – He said

But what he saw on that room made him speechless; the room was illuminated with some strawberry scented candles, and just in front of the bed, a table for two perfectly arranged with flowers and tableware that didn't match, but his brother had done a great job to fit perfectly

And speaking of which, Raphael stood beside the table, waiting patiently for Don to approach him and take a seat on the chair he provided.

He had to stop the laughter that desperately wanted to get out of his soul, his brother was wearing a ridiculous red bow tie shaped like a ribbon that had the intention of making him look elegant, but the only thing that occupied the mind of Donatello was that it made him look really cute and desperate.

Not knowing exactly how to react, Donatello walked to the table and accepted his brother's courtesy, taking a seat before Raphael walked away and took seat at the other end of the table.

-Pizza? – Donatello asked when he saw that the menu of the night was the already regular dish in the lair-. You couldn't be more original?

He saw Raphael tighten his jaw, making a superhuman effort not to lose what little patience he had left

-Just eat- He said, with fakest smile he had seen in his whole life

Donatello got goose bumps and rubbed his stomach; he had eaten plenty of food at dinner time, because of the funny scene the red had given them had motivated him a little to take more bites that he was used to and now the problem was that the date that his brother had planned for him consisted on having dinner…again.

He took a slice of pizza and he found another problem;

-It's cold – He said angry, savoring the disgust that would be caused by only tasting that simple slice of pizza.

-It wouldn't be if you had been on time – He reminded

Donatello decided to shut up and take the risk; after all, it had been his fault that the night was almost ruined

 **…**

-…My….Stomach….Hurts

Donatello was currently hugging one of the toilets that was closest to Raph's room; after savoring the cold pizza, he was almost forces to consume a second portion, but he couldn't finish, he had suffered a stomach congestion and he spend a couple of minutes emptying his entire stomach contents on that old dirty toilet

-Why didn't you tell me you felt this bad? – Asked the one in red, he watched the pale face of his brother whimpering while he strongly clung to the piece of porcelain.

Donatello cleaned his mouth before answering

-I didn't want to screw up more that I had already done with my unpunctuality

-well you ended up putting it further, little brother – he said, before giving him his hand to help him stand up

Donatello allowed his brother to care for him, that stupid smile of his was gone; it seemed that he only made it whenever they were alone in the same room

Raphael took him to his room and helped him lay on his bed so he could rest; after all, he could give up that night

The younger felt as he was wrapped, and even thought his mind was starting to drift away, he managed to tell his brother something important before he left

-I'm sorry- He said in a voice barely audible for the other-. You really worked hard and I ruined it

-Don't worry about that- He said, with a voice surprisingly calm-. I think we both put our part for this to go wrong, I shouldn't have forced you to eat shortly after dinner.

Raphael saw his brother close his eyes and smile weakly to those words, he was starting to relax, so he would leave him alone to let him sleep and wake up feeling like new the next day.

But as soon as Raph closed the door Donatello squirmed a couple of times on the bed before curling; guiltiness was starting to consume him slowly and agonizingly

-I'm sorry Raphael- he said to himself-. But I can't find any other way to make this work

And after this he got carried away by fatigue and allowed himself to sleep

 **…**

Meanwhile, Raphael ran to Leo's room; he had to give him a good beating for having ill-advised him and ruining his first official date with Donnie.

You won't escape this one Fearless he said internally while smoke came out of his ears

It was late, so his brother was probably in bed now, and given the fact that he was used to barge in without warning, it would be easy for him to go in loudly again and scare him, because for sure he was sleeping like a baby right now and he was a light sleeper; like all good ninjas must be.

He twisted the door knob and met the small problem that it was locked, but he was Raphael Hamato, and a simple door was not capable of interfering with his anger, and with a accurate kick he pushed that old metal aside.

But the view that the barely illuminated room offered him then was one that never in his life as a ninja, and brother of three annoying brothers, was expecting to see, thus given the fact that Leo's bed was right in front of the door, the first thing that Raph's eyes saw was his brother seated on his bed, barely resting his carapace on a bunch of pillows while, thanks to god, a white sheet covered him form hip to toe.

And he thanked God because, given the redness of his brothers face, he knew exactly what that bulge between his brothers legs, meant.

Although the situation told him he had to get out of there immediately, he could not take his eyes off his equally shocked brother, who had been in shock as that door flew inside his room, causing a loud noise that was surely hear all the way to Donnie's room.

They stared at each other a couple of seconds before a little head adorned with freckles and two big baby blue eyes appeared between the sheets, hiding again when he saw the disturbed presence of his fierce brother

-A-are you...? – He stammered, knowing exactly what he interrupted

-Get out of here Raph! –Leo exploded, trying to cover himself a little more while he fumbled with the sheet

The last thing he saw before he went out, was the sweaty reddened face of his angry brother, he clearly had to stop when he saw that the door was locked.

He was sure that from now on, he would knock before coming in, no matter who it was.

 **I told you there was a lot of material for you, right?**

 **I am really sorry for taking so long to update the story, but know that I have two free weeks you can expect more updates! This chapter was particularly hard for me because there was so much content and I wanted to leave Mis GRavedad's style in there, so I did my best, please let us know what you think. And I apologize for any grammatical mistake, and if some sentences don't make sense, it's just that it is hard to translate a story in someone else's writing style, so I apologize**

 **Also all the pictures featured on this fic are made by the amazing Mis GRavedad, please visit her tumblr and inkbunny to see more art related to this fic, but I must warn you, there might be some spoilerific pictures**


	4. Extra 1

**I have a small tiny gift for you, a little extra chapter to clear some doubts, it will explain Donnie's behavior so the story makes more sense. It will be small but revealing.**

 **Warning: small explicit sex scenes**

EXTRA 1: Donatello.

He had never considered that something as important in his life, or at least as that's how he saw it, was about to disappear in the hands of one of his brothers; and much less if that brother was Raphael, who was known to dislike the idea of being together with someone of his same gender.

And the proof of it was the tremendous scandal he made when they discovered Leo devouring Mikey's lips

All this completely contradicted the current actions of the ninja in red, because of all the caresses he was being forced to feel.

-Raphael stop it! Stop touching me! – Donatello said without actually rising his voice, he didn't want his other brothers or father to hear and come to investigate and see him in this shameful position –Raph you're scaring me!

He was still giving his back to his brother, so he could easily feel the freedom his brother had to touch his body, and when Raph decided that that wasn't enough, he grabbed Don by his carapace and turned him so he was now face up on the bed.

Donatello swallowed when he saw those lustful green eyes roam all over his body, which was already under him and in a very advantageous position for Raphael.

-Stay still Donnie – He said, notably dizzy-. I just want to give you a bit of pleasure

Donatello swallowed again; the desire reflected on his brother's face told him that he wouldn't be escaping so easily from this.

He then saw him move down on his body, relaxing a bit when he felt those lips kissing softly his neck, making their way to his stomach, where he stayed for a couple of seconds inhaling the scent that came from Don's plastron

What was he doing? Did he really want to have sex with him?

Suddenly he felt a hot tongue play on his lower part and that made him think that maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all

For a while he had needed to release his sexual frustrations, but the lack of options made him think that for the rest of his life, his only ally would be his hand, and nothing more.

-W-where brothers Raph – He said, trying to give himself a chance to stop things before things went too far and reach the point where they could regret it.

\- Leo and Mikey too – Was his only excuse.

Donatello stopped struggling against his brother and bit his lower lip in failed attempt not to externalize what he was feeling at the moment, because Raphael had stopped using his tongue to stroke with the tip of his fingers that slit that separated him from that pulsating member that was waiting to be released and receive the attention he deserved.

-You are exquisite Donnie – He said while he licked those long legs while his hand kept working on his crotch-. It wasn't until you bended over to retrieve that stupid tape that I noticed you have a rear and legs that make me want to devour them.

-Mmh…Raph..ael…

He finally moaned, and because of his brothers insistent hand, dropped down, hearing a small giggle coming from his brother

Donatello lowered his gaze, encountering the tentative view of Raphael opening his mouth to envelop him, feeling that burning moisture on the most sensitive part of his body

His mouth descended more and more, until he touched the back of his throat, and after trying to force him to go lower, he started with slow agonizingly slow movements when he noticed he couldn't go further.

That scene was surprisingly sexy; the reddened face of his brother trying not to choke to continue giving him pleasure was unique and unrepeatable

Raphael tasted some pre-cum, so before causing and accident in advance, he released the pulsating member from his mouth and kissed the tip before moving on top of his brother again, observing carefully the little droplets of sweat that where slipping of his brothers face and neck .

The only solution he could find to calm him down was to kiss him, joining their lips in a desperate act that reflected perfectly the urgency he carried.

He wanted Donatello to taste himself in that demanding kiss; burying his tongue deep in the genius throat, wrapping their tongues together and then finishing with a couple of bites on the lips to intensify the sensations on the young.

Donatello put his tongue out, trying to get more oxygen and maybe make a good view for Raph, and even though Raph's kisses tasted somewhat bitter, his touch was more than enough to drive him mad

But Raphael was starting to feel dizzier

-Two Donnie's? – He hiccupped, while millions of possibilities crossed his mind-…So delicious

He wanted to launch himself against his brother's lips again, but he was stopped by Don's hand

-We need to stop Raph – Donnie begged, and he was sure his brother was mad because of the interruption-. This is not ok

-Of course not – He contradicted him-. What is not ok is that your body is screaming for more and you deny it that pleasure

-Please Raphael…

-Let's do it Donnie – He looked blindly for his brother's member and started to stimulate him again, he wanted to make him understand that he was wrong-. You have no idea of how much I need you right now

Donatello started moaning, but this time he didn't stop the noises that came out of his mouth, to which Raphael took as a green light and continued.

He grabbed Donnie by a side of his carapace and with one quick movement, turned him around on the bed, leaving him face down

He knew exactly what was going to happen next; Raphael would try to take him on that moment, and no matter how much his brain told him to stop him, his body was anxious to continue and get to the last consequences, because his erection was now trapped between him and the white sheet, he could feel the swelling and the pain it caused him not to have more attention.

-Lift…lift your…- He remained silent for a moment, making Donatello wonder what was happening-…Lift your ass – He finally said

Surprisingly, he obeyed, hearing little evil giggles coming from his brother when he touched his lean ass, seeking frenetically for that small opening to start prepping him.

Donatello felt one finger touch his entrance and he flinched

He got worried when he felt the finger quickly disappear only to be replaced by his brother's hard member, wanting to go inside his warmness

-Raph! You must prep me f…

-Shhh! – He interrupted-. Hush, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to get up in three days

-No! Raphael Stop!

He panicked when he tough his brother would continue with no preparation done, so he grabbed the sheet beneath him and instinctively bit the pillow, waiting for the pain that was about to come.

But far from that, Raphael started to hump him while he panted loudly while he looked at the ceiling; the bad part was, he was just doing that, push his hips while his erect member remained between the lean thighs of Don, releasing pre-cum that slowly scattered around his legs and lower plastron

-Raphael…What are you doing? – He asked, while he was being pushed against the bed-. Raphael! You are still out!

But Raphael didn't react; he was to focused on his lame act, leaving Donatello unsatisfied and with a painful erection

Seconds later he heard a guttural sound come out of Raph's mouth while hot liquid was released between his legs, splattering everything.

-You where amazing – Was the only thing he said before collapsing beside the shocked genius

Donatello got up immediately when he heard loud snoring, he looked horrified at his brother; Raphael had fallen asleep

-NO! – he cried-. No! No no! Raphael don't do this to me!

Desperate, he shook his brother with the hope he would wake up and finish what he started, but it was impossible; Raphael looked completely knocked out and Donatello knew that the alcohol had finally made its move.

-You miserable! – He said at last, while he punched his brother on the chest

Not even that made him react

Overrun by courage, Donatello lied down again, with a couple of tears forming on his eyes and an uncomfortable pain between his legs

Raphael was a moron; falling asleep just when he had submitted and had left him with a certain grade of humiliation; this had been the perfect opportunity for him, because it was certain that with the closed thoughts of his brother, he would never try to do something like that again.

He twisted around on the couch, boiling with anger

He didn't know how far he would have to get, but he would force Raph to finish what he started

…To be continued on chapter 4

 **The doubts have been cleared! See you on the next chapter!**

 **P.S: sorry if the "sex" scene was awkward, it's the first time I translate a sex scene and it was kind of hard for me tbh, sorry again.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I have been a little busy lately and I haven't had the time to update, so I decided to work on a new chapter, again, I apologize for the way I write this story, the original story has a very unique style in Spanish, and it is really hard for me to translate it and write sentences make sense (?) what I'm trying to say is that the original style is not mine, so translating story with some one else's writing style is really hard, especially if you want a story that makes sense, so please bear with me, I am sorry if you get confused, but feel free to ask whatever you want or bothers you, and thank you so much for all your comments, it makes me happy to see that you are enjoying the story. That said let us begin**

Chapter 4: Family

He just couldn't sleep.

He rolled around in the bed hundreds of times, but at the end he decided to sit; it had already been a couple of hours and the clock was mercilessly reminding him that it was only midnight.

Damn! I just can't fall asleep he tough to himself

He suddenly felt hypnotized by the little flashing red light, thus it was the only visible thing in his dark bedroom.

But, to his bad luck, that color reminded him to his embarrassed brother, who in that same

Damn! Damn! Damn it!

He had to forget that image at any cost, or else, Leo would never stop teasing him the rest of his life.

-Fuck sake Leo, you should have closed your door better!

He twisted around a couple of times before taking a big blanket and curling in it. He needed to shut off his mind before it was time to get up for his morning routines with the others.

He was really sorry for Donatello, but on this day he would not make the effort to please him; for now his mind was busy thinking of his big brother and how he was going to avoid him so he…

-What are you doing here?!

He got up immediately, peering through darkness; he watched the door of his room; that was definitely Leo's voice, which was coming from the other side of the door.

Apparently his purpose was to enter his room, but something had stopped him.

He heard several steps at the entrance, and suddenly stopped.

Fuck it; he was going to go out and see what was going on.

He opened the door so abruptly that both presences in the center of the room turned around to see him

-Raph! Man, I'm glad to see you

Raph shot Leo a quick glance, trying not to show how embarrassed he felt with his presence there but he suddenly felt a taller body on him, hugging him like never before, in all of their years of friendship.

-Case? What are you doing in the lair at these hours? – He asked as soon as he was released

\- I'm desperate guys – The human said -.I think I really screwed up this time

-What did you do Jones?

Donatello's door suddenly opened before Casey could answer, he looked exhausted and somewhat pale-ish (was that even a word?), he clearly had been disturbed by the noise they were making

-Man you look bad – Casey giggled softly

Raph saw the offended reaction of his brother and he knew that his best friend was trying to avoid the main subject.

-Leave him alone Case – he shut him up, surprising Leo and Donatello -. You better say what is your business here or I'll throw you out for disturbing everyone's sleep

In that moment, Donatello reacted; Casey's presence in the lair was not a good sign

-Did something happen to April? – He walked to stand in front of Casey in less than a second, pushing Raphael lightly so he was face to face with Casey -. Answer me!

-Easy Don – he took him by the shoulders -. She is perfectly fine; kind'a

-Explain yourself – Leo ordered, reminding everyone that he was still there

Suddenly, Casey's face turned serious; it was obvious that it was the reason he was there

-April kicked me out and I need a place to stay for the next couple of days…or months

The boy noticed a hint of worry in Donatello's eyes, while Raph simply seemed, disappointed? Worried?

-What did you do man? – Raph asked again, preparing himself for the answer

-She is pregnant, and apparently she didn't like the way I reacted to the news

-April is…what?

Leonardo walked quickly to join the little group and looked intently at Casey; he seemed to have mixed emotions, he seemed to feel happy, but the severity of the situation wouldn't allow him to feel that way.

-Pregnant?!

Casey seemed worried, but the news forced Raphael to turn his attention to his smartest brother; this news changed everything. A whole lot more than when they found out that their human friends where moving to live together, becoming a couple officially

He was silent and seemed to have no intentions of speaking; he seemed to be shocked

He really wanted to know what was going on his minds, but the attention that was on Casey and the severity of the situation forced him to wait a little longer.

-I got home and she seemed really happy, after dinner she gave me the news but…- he fell silent for a moment to chose the correct words that wouldn't make him seem like a bad future father-…I told her that it was impossible, he had…well, actually she had tried to get pregnant for a while but we just couldn't, honestly I felt calm; I'm not ready to be a father, but unfortunately that is what I told her and she started crying, then she kicked me out and told me not to return.

-You're an idiot – Raphael said should have bit your tongue and smile as best as you could

-No shit? - He asked sarcastically, it was obvious that that had been the problem

Donatello didn't waste his time and after Casey's answer he went back to his room, coming out just seconds after with his mask on and tying up his belt

-Donnie! – Raphael followed him when he saw him go in the dojo, to retrieve his bô for sure -What do you think you're doing?

Leo and Casey followed him and stayed at the dojo's entrance, observing the other two fight in front of the weapon shelf

-You are planning to go out at this hour? Are you crazy? The rebel is supposed to be me!

-April needs me

-No! You are wrong; April needs that idiot she chose as a boyfriend to go there and apologize, not that her _Girl friend_ goes there with her to eat ice cream and chocolate

-She won't even let me get close to the door, man – Casey interrupted do you want me to apologize with her?

-Coward – Leo murmured

He wanted to answer the leader, but Donatello's footsteps leaving the dojo got everyone's attention

-I don't care what Casey does or not, she needs me and I can't leave her alone

-Thanks, Don – Casey said -.I count on you to make April feel better

Donatello stopped at the Dojo's entrance and turned his body slowly to look at Casey; the small smile of the boy banished when he saw the anger on the genius face, he seemed to want to take his bô and smash it on his head

-What makes you think I'm doing this for you? – It was evident he was mad was really happy with the idea of giving you a child, and you ruin it this selfish way

-But Don, I…

-When we were younger, you where very clear with me when you said you would fight for April's love and that you would be ok no matter who she chose, because in the end it would be her decision and only hers. That was years ago and it's obvious you won; there was no compassion from you when you took her as your lover, and I had to deal with that, because I really respect the live April chose. It's you who makes her happy, so that was enough for me. –Casey wanted to interrupt again, but Donatello raised his hand to stop him now you don't understand how lucky you are to be able to start a family with a woman like her…and yet you ruin it in the most stupid way

Leo and Raph had their mouths open; Donatello was only missing a kick on the young boy's crotch to watch him squirm on the floor

It was like if Donatello had waited for the longest time to say something like that, thus his eyes reflected freedom and anger

Casey lowered his gaze; he couldn't say anything; Donnie had all the right to complain

The genius continued his path and his two brothers followed him, it was Leo who interposed on his path

-Donnie, you are really altered, it would be the best if you stayed for now

-She needs me Leo – Far from getting mad at his brothers interruption, he seemed to beg him not to interfere you won't understand it, but I really need to do this

Leo had no other choice but let him through; he knew this would bring consequences, but he couldn't stop him. Only he knew what was on his mind to make his best friend feel better

He didn't want to think that Donatello would take advantage of the situation to win April; after all, it seemed to be a couple fight that could be fixed with apologies and good intentions from Casey

Donatello had lost a long time ago, and there was now a more important "factor" to stay aside; a baby

Don't ruin it Donnie Leo though

The genius continued until Raphael, who ran out of his room with all his gear on, said:

-Wait! I'm coming with you

Donatello turned around when he heard him and only had time to see Leo stop Raph by holding his arm

-Absolutely not! Can' you remember that Splinter just grounded you?

Raphael turned his gaze to Leonardo, but both of them blushed furiously when they stared directly at each other's eyes for the first time since the little "incident"

Raphael couldn't stop the image of a blushing Leo; thanks to the pleasure that Mikey was giving him, return to his mind over and over again

Leo noticed it, but he suddenly felt how his hand was removed violently from Raph's strong arm

-who is going to tell him? You? – He shot a gaze had the intention to be challenging, but the red that was crawling at his face made it difficult to take it seriously -.I must make sure that the dork doesn't hurt himself, so with or without your permission…

He went out running, tapping Don's carapace when he passed by, signaling him that he had to hurry, because they had to return before sunrise

When he saw them getting away, Leo started to think it wasn't a bad idea that Donnie had company; it was true that Raph was trying to win his brother's heart, maybe he could stop him from making a bad decision, like trying to convince the red haired girl to dump Casey

-What is all this noise? – Asked a sleepy Mikey, who was just coming out of Leo's room to finf out what was happening , come back to bed

Casey was speechless while Leo blushed madly when he noticed his shocked friends gaze on him.

His night was definitely getting worse.

To be continued…

 **Actually the chapter doesn't end here, but last time I wrote a really long chapter i got a few comments about it being too long and hard to get throw, I don't mind, actually I really like it when you guys tell me what's wrong, it allows me to see my mistakes and fix them in the next chapters.**

 **Anyways, i thought that maybe I would start shortening long chapters (it also means more chapters and maybe some cliffhangers :O ) to make things easier and more relaxing to read, that way you won't feel like it never ends (at least that happens to me) so please feel free to tell me what you think about this 3 3 see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking so long, I've been busy with school exams and stuff, but i have free time now, so here is the new chapter, please enjoy.

Chapter 5:

Raphael saw his brother knock at April's window a few times and wait patiently until she opened it.

He kept his distance from Donnie to allow him to clear his mind, but right now, as he watched him, he realized that Donatello was not reacting the way he had imagined.

He had practically imagined that his brother would be the happiest "person" in the world after an opportunity like this, but he was wrong; Donatello seemed worried, really worried.

Maybe he did feel bad for her and he knew he was the only person April would want to see in a moment like this.

Maybe, as unbelievable as it sounded, he was over April.

His toughs where interrupted when he heard the window open, he saw a pair of small slender arms shot out of the window (literally) and wrap around his brother; April pulled Donatello closer in a tight embrace, hiding her face in his chest so Raph wouldn't see her cry.

Raph felt terrible at seeing his friend in that state; Casey was definitely in for some broken bones.

But he had to understand Casey, news like that could not be taken lightly, and it was obvious that Casey was pretty scared for the big responsibility of becoming a father.

He saw Donnie whispering words to April as soon as she raised her face to make eye contact with him, she moved away from the window to let him in the apartment.

Once there were no more obstacles Raphael climbed in, closing the window to keep discretion from any curious neighbor, and then took a seat at the couch, but to his bad luck, that place offered him a good view of the other two; they decided to go in the kitchen to talk. April seemed altered, her lips where moving really fast while Donatello readied some water for tea.

The more she talked the more sad she became, it was clear that she was explaining what had happened between her and Casey.

Donatello placed two cups filled with hot tea on the counter so he could take April's hand in his, calming her down, it seemed that she had been waiting for the contact, because as soon as Don closed his hand over hers, she inter wined her fingers with his.

Do the right thing Donnie Raph mentally ordered his brother, hoping that he had no hidden agenda or any stupid idea.

The minute passed, unfortunately for Raphael, they were slow and merciless, thus sitting there in the couch with not much to do except chance the channels on the tv, the sleep and tiredness started to get to him.

He woke abruptly and fixed his position as soon as he felt his head bobbing, he was falling asleep, but he tough it was only a wink; it couldn't have been more than a few second…right?

He was corrected as soon as he saw the clock hanging in front of him….

-Three in the morning?! Shit!

He rose quickly as soon as he realized the other two were no longer in the kitchen, he had to look for them.

What if April and Don…?

Before he could even reach the window, the sound of a door opening froze him; after all, it seemed that the pair had stayed in the apartment and now he could see Donatello closing the door to April's room.

-She fell asleep- it was all he said to answer the questioning look from Raph

-That's good, right? – Raph asked

Donatello smiled he walked next to Raph and exited the small apartment, Raphael following suit.

They ran, climbed and jumped over some buildings that lead them to the closet man hole before the sun made its appearance. But suddenly, Donnie began to stay behind, each time going slower and slower, so Raphael decided to stop and talk to him.

As soon as he reached Don, he could see that his face was lowered, his shoulders slump, it was clear that he was really confused.

He didn't dare to say a word; he didn't know what to say to make Donnie's night less stressful than it already was.

-She…asked me to help her- he said with a low voice. –Casey said the truth…they tried everything to get pregnant, but when they realized they couldn't, they went to a doctor who gave them no hopes; he said that the problem was her.

Raphael relaxed, making Donnie understand that he was willing to listen.

-April tough that she had failed Casey and she felt desperate for a opportunity that would allow her to become a mother, so as her last option, she asked for my help- Raphael felt his stomach flutter as soon as he heard Donnie's voice breaking .-Do you have any idea of what that meant to me?! Damn! I had no other option than to agree, I had to help the woman of my dreams to have someone else's child! ...just to see her happy.

-I think that it was really mature from you- Raph said without thinking, making Donnie turn around and stare at him.

-Of course I did – He complimented himself-. By that time, I already knew I had lost my chance to win Aprils heart, and I think I have an idea of why she picked him instead of me; she always dreamt of having a family of her own, to marry someone and have children – Raphael clenched his fists, he knew where this was going-. A beautiful normal woman like her couldn't stay with someone like me, who could never give her the family she wished- Ironies of life Raphael tough with annoyance when he clearly remembered that the one with the problem of conception was her and not Casey.

-I gave her the chance she sought for years –Donnie continued -. It's an artificial pregnancy, but I assure you, that that baby is Casey's child, she really was the one with the problem and without my intervention, they would have never…

It was even more ironic to think that without Donatello, they child would never exist

Without his brother, April would never see the opportunity of becoming a mother.

-Donnie- he called him – she didn't see what she had when she let you go, but you got to admit, they really love each other, and you did the right thing by helping her.

Raph wasn't sure if he had to regret what he had said, since Donnie didn't say anything; he just walked to the edge of the building and took a seat to contemplate the contaminated night sky.

Raphael did the same, taking the risk that his brother would turn him away after what he had just said.

But that never happened

Donatello simply turned around to see him with a barely existent smile

-You know Raph? When we were teenagers and April told me about her plans of how her perfect family would be, it made me start dreaming about a future where she and I would have lots of children, only until Casey arrived into our lives; somehow, in that moment I knew the "one" April was looking for, was him.

-Then…why did you react that way when Casey gave us the news?

-You and Leo have the wrong idea; it was never my intention to convince April to break up with our friend, I reacted like that because of the reason I told you back in the dojo; he is really lucky to have a family of his own, but it look like he hasn't realized, in our case…

-You're right - Raph didn't let him continue -. We're already adults and we don't even have plans of having a life with someone, and all because we are already conscious that we don't have the slight change of procreation.

Donatello seemed to be struggling internally when he heard those words; it looked like it had affected him really bad and a would from the past had been easily reopened

Donatello stretched his legs and lifted his gaze to the starless sky, maybe to avoid the reaction that Raphael would have once he made the question that he desperately wanted to get of his system.

-If you had the opportunity of being a father…would you take it?

Raphael twisted his mouth in clear signal of confusion; what was that all about? Was Donnie trying to comfort himself with an odd question like that?

-Probably

Donatello quickly turned his gaze to his brother once he heard the positive answer; by the twinkle in his eyes, Raphael was sure that Donnie wasn't expecting a positive answer.

Donnie seemed hopeful; Raphael had definitely chosen the right words to cheer up his brother's broken heart

It was obvious that an opportunity like would never present to him, but he was willing to say nonsense like that to make his brother happy.

But to Raph's unluck, Donatello didn't stop looking at him with those huge dark eyes, and Raphael didn't know what to do expect push his brothers face away with his hand.

-Stop looking at me with that stupid face, you're making me uncomfortable.

Donatello tried to shake Raph's hand off his face, but stopped as his stomach began to growl loudly making Raphael laugh.

-Stop laughing! – Donnie said as he hugged his stomach

\- Admit it D… - Raph wiped some tears away-…its kind'a funny to think you are dying to eat when just a couple of hours ago you were literally hugging the toilet because of the food.

Donatello was hugging his stomach; it was time to return to the lair and maybe eat a snack, besides, he had to allow Raph to sleep, he was sure that Splinter would be harsher with him in training because of his punishment.

-Come on – Raphael grabbed Donnie's arm and pulled him to his feet -.I know a place where they prepare cold food, they store the extras in unguarded freezers, I've managed to sneak a couple of times to eat a small snack.

After this, Raphael winked at a confused Donatello, he thought Raph would force him to go back to the lair and explain thing to Casey, who was probably on the edge of stress.

Raphael started to run and jumped a couple of buildings, leaving Donatello with no other choice than to follow him; he wanted to find out where his brother was going with this.

To be continued…

 **Taddaaa—yeah I know, it was anticlimactic, I made you wait so long for this? I am so sorry, I will hurry up and update soon, I really wanted to finish this chapter with a cliffhanger but I am really confused about the translation, so this is the best I could do.**

 **Thank you for being so patient, I read all of your comments and I'm happy to see that you're enjoying the story so far.**

 **(Oh I read a comment of someone asking If I could write a story about Leo and Raph being together, and Leo being younger than Raph, I really liked the idea, so I am going to do it, I will post it soon, js n.n)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Note: this chapter will contain small mentions of lemon**

Chapter 6

He massaged his stomach again, but this time it was clear that it was because he felt satisfied with all he had tasted in that hidden freezer.

-I would have never imagined that frozen meals could taste so good- Donatello said as he picked the remaining of the salad he had just moments ago-. How could I not know of this place?

-You discover this type of things when you avoid staying at home and you need to find something to eat really early.

Donatello smiled; so this was what he did every time he escaped at night?

-I will admit that these little trips are more interesting than I thought

Raphael looked at Donnie curiously. What did he mean with that?

-What the hell did you think Donnie?

-Well…- He turned his gaze away, trying to avoid Raph's gaze-…I know that you like…you know…look for girls…with whom you…

-W WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT?!- Raph seemed furious; his little brothers didn't need to know about his sexual life, which was more irregular than he would like to admit

-You- Donatello answered-. One of the night that Casey took you "out" I stayed with April, and when you finally showed up to sleep, you where drunk and you would not stop talking about how you did it with a prostitute 4 times, which who, you made really clear was not good looking, but at the end that didn't matter to you.

Donatello saw Raphs face shining with embarrassment, and after thinking for a moment that it already had been enough torture for his brother, he decided it was enough baiting

-Do you at least use condoms?

-They don't make them so big

Very well; Raphael had returned the challenge with a big slap, because far from making him more angry than he already was, the only thing he managed was to get the blood flowing to his own face

-Pervert- Raphael said, not wanting to imagine what was going through Dons mind the moment he saw him looking at his crotch.

Quickly, Donatello turned his gaze away and tried to look at anything other than the dangerous presence of his brother

-I it's time to go- Donatello finally said, trying to change the subject to anything that doesn't take as principal mention the word "sex"

Raphael saw Donatello leave the cellar and thought that his behavior was strange; his brother was no longer a virgin, thanks to his irresponsible actions, but he made it look like he was talking about intimacy with a dumb little girl whom he was in love.

But he was no high school girl; on the contrary, he was the one who had taken his virginity a couple of days ago, Donatello didn't need to get all nervous just by the mention of his "private parts"

But at the end he followed Don, after all he was right; it was time to go home.

…

The lair was in total peace; after all, Leo had helped them and he had made sure that Splinter didn't find out about their little escape.

They both had the intentions to talk with Casey, but that needed to be when the lair was active, because the first thing they saw when they returned to the lair was the human boy sleeping on the big sofa covered with a blanket.

Donatello walked quickly to his own bedroom, but before going in, there was something more he needed to mention before turned in for the little hours of sleep remaining.

-Thank you for today- That made Raphael stop just a couple of steps away from his own bedroom-For going with me, and for the midnight food and the words of comfort.

-I was good, don't you think? I deserve a reward; how about you let me go to the next level that you have set as a regulation?

-What do you mean?

Raphael walked quickly until he was in front of Donnie, getting closer to his face with clear intentions of stealing a kiss, but Donnie stopped him with his hand before he even had the chance.

-No kisses until the second date Raph

With this he managed to make his brother back away.

-But…you will be glad to know that with what happened tonight, I can consider this as a date, referring to the chatting and the dinner.

This seemed to calm Raph a little, who after hitting the wall with his fist, backed away, hiding his figure behind the darkness of his own bedroom.

Donatello observed him until he saw Raph's door close and he couldn't stop the guilt invade him, he was sure that if Raphael found out that he never forced him to anything that embarrassing night, he would surely send everything to hell…including him.

…

-Ah! Yes! P please, don't stop…

He didn't need to tell him twice, if his tongue could make him moan like that, he had no more choice than to fill his mouth with that pulsating member that was burning with desire to be wrapped with the humidity of his mouth.

He stuck out his tongue and licked, tasting more than one time that slimy liquid, the evidence of the desire hidden behind those simple, but erotic reactions.

He opened his mouth and sank that masculinity inside, bobbing his head as the moans of the other increased

He liked it; he could see it clearly in that reddened face

-More…More! – he begged, moving his hips to make his point clear- Raph…I'm gonna cum…-he released a long and chocked sigh-…Raph! Mhh! Raph!

-Raph! Wake up! You need to be in the table in two minutes so Splinter doesn't find out about what happened last night!

Raphael rose quickly, feeling the droplets of sweat sliding down his skin because of that graphic dream, the voice and the insistent call of Leo on the other side of the door, had woken him, but not only that, it had caused such a realistic dream, that right now he could see a growing problem between his legs hidden beneath the sheets.

He rose quickly from his hammock, stumbling with a couple of weight he had forgotten to pick up.

Finally he fell on the floor and stayed there, lamenting thanks to the dirty move that the cruel fate had prepared; he had had an erotic dream, but that wasn't the worst of it, it was the fact that the protagonist of the dream had been:

-Leo- he whispered, before raising his hand to his painful problem so he could finish the job, while he imagined that it was precisely his older brother helping him.

To be continued…

 **Bom! Miss GRavedad has done it again, a new twist on the story, please let us know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Finally an update! I really want to apologize for making you wait, school got out of control and stuff just got to me, but now im free and i was finally able to make the new chapter, I am really sorry, specially with MissGRavedad, darling thank you for being so patient with me.**

Chapter 7: Sweet temptations

The eldest brothers where currently seating in the middle of the dojo, in front of their usually patient father, who was walking from side to side trying to contain his anger.

Meanwhile, Donatello and Michelangelo seemed to be terrified of what was about to happen.

Leo and Raph had ended up fighting, upset, and had tried to hide from their father that the responsible for all this mess was no one else but his smartest son.

-I am not mad about you giving shelter to your friend, my sons- Splinter started , it makes me happy to see that you support him in this tuff and confusing times of his life, but…Raphael, how dare you disobey the orders I gave you just a few hours ago?

-Sensei i…

-And you Leonardo! – Splinter interrupted, not interested in hearing knew what was happening and you weren't capable of stopping your brother! If it was so important to leave the house, all of you, but Raphael, would have had my permission.

-Im sorry, sensei- Leonardo apologized without any intention of giving an explanation, thus it was clear that his father was not interested-. I will accept my punishment along with Raphael, even if that means two weeks or more without going top side, I will accept it.

-Oh my son, of course you will get a punishment, but it will not be even close to the one Raphael already has, both of you will get the same punishment, and I will not take any consideration.

Leonardo lowered his head and waited for his father's decision, meanwhile Raphael didn't take his eyes from the short but still strong figure of his father despite the years that rested on his tired old back.

Donatello couldn't tear his eyes away from his eldest brothers; he was trying to avoid looking at Mikey, imagining that Mikey could see him more nervous than he already was, because his little hand wouldn't stop squeezing his.

Then he turned to the dojo's door, where, somewhat far away from everyone, Casey was sitting, unable to tear his eyes away from the old man who seemed to want to beat his eldest sons.

All for helping him last night.

It was obvious he had nothing appropriate to say; he was sure that anything that came out of his mouth could be used against his two friends.

-Leonardo and Raphael! - Splinter said suddenly, making everyone jump to their feet in surprise-. From tonight, your younger brothers are free from their weekly cleaning duties of the dojo. It will fall entirely on you and it will be done every third day, no matter what day of the week. You cannot take turns in this job and you will do it together, without the help of anyone else- he settled his eyes on Leonardo, realizing just how guilty Leo you can team up to hide your disobedience, you can do it to make this place flawless and ready for real responsibilities.

-Yes master- the eldest said bowing, trying to ease his father's anger.

-One more thing- he continued-; cleaning will be strictly at night, after all chores have been completed as it should, I will not allow you to avoid your responsibilities to advance your time of punishment, understood?

-Hai Sensei!-the brothers answered

-Good- he raised his staff giving a small blow to the wooden is over, you are dismissed.

The five teenagers, including Casey, prepared to leave the room while they said goodbye with respect for their master, until he stopped Casey

-Don't feel guilty about this mister Jones, my sons acted recklessly trying to help you, but they knew there were other ways of doing so, they simply chose the wrong option and that brought consequences for both of them.

-Of course master Splinter- he could barely smile-. But I cannot stop thinking that I arrived in the worst moment and that caused my friend to suffer the consequences

-Oh, please, don't think of it like that, you will always be welcomed in our home mister Jones, they think of you as a brother, so never hesitate.

-Thank you-he bowed slightly and left the room, closing the paper door behind him

The first thing he saw, was four pairs of angry eyes on him, who were waiting for him with a terrible lecture, strong words weren't the first thing he received, instead he got a punch in the head from his best friend

-I hope your happy Case, now aside from not being able to leave for two long weeks I have to be the maid of this two knuckle heads!

-Hey!-the youngest complained

-Excuse me?- the only human defended-.I didn't ask you to go running behind Donnie, If I had known you were grounded I would have chained you to the pipes so you wouldn't avoid your responsibilities

Raphael started growling and his friend stood up against him, making the air around then heavy, in that moment Donatello decided to step between then and placed a hand on his brothers chest to stop him from doing anything more that would anger his father.

-Stop it guys, we already have enough problems and you starting a stupid fight would only help to anger Sensei further.

-Exactly! - Mikey have a lot of problems, for example the fact that Leo got punished instead of you, why didn't you tell Splinter that the one who left with Raphael was you and not him?

-Mikey enough-Leo tried to intervene

-You know perfectly why I didn't do it! - the young genius answered-He almost punched me when I tried to tell Sensei, it was Leo who stopped me from confessing

-Oh yeah?...well..you…-Mikey babbled, trying to find a way to defend his lover and himself-…you are a fool Donatello

The other four observed Mikey with confusion and they groaned in annoyance; this was definitely turning into something absurd and meaningless.

They all lowered their gaze and seemed to be calming down, the silence seemed to be the winner of this absurd fight, until Raphael raised his hand and punched Casey's right arm, the young human started to complain at the same time that Don and Mikey joined the fight meanwhile, Leo was trying to calm them down to try to stop anything going out of control

- _If I hear one more word that interrupts my meditation, double punishment for everyone-_ Splinter said from the dojo-. Including you, Mister Jones!

This made everyone flee terrified to the kitchen, where they closed the door to the stop noise from bothering Splinter.

-Hey man, can he do that?- Casey asked Leo, who was just finishing securing the door while everyone else took seat around the table-.I am an adult, he cannot punish me.

-Would you dare to challenge Splinter?-Leo answered

Casey swallowed, and after mumbling a simple "of course not" he took a seat beside Raphael after pushing Donnie aside, who just had intended to sit beside his red banded brother.

-Ok then; starting from today, no one break a rule- Leo sentenced- at least for two weeks while things calm down a bit. We'll try to keep Splinter happy to keep things from going out of control, Donnie!- the young genius stumbled when his name was mentioned at the moment he tried to take a seat besides his little brother, thus he wouldn't stop throwing daggers at Casey with his try to avoid mentioning what really happened in front of Splinter, the damage has been done and its best to leave it like that.

-B-but tried to protest

-It's ok Donnie , it was my decision not to take our father of the belief that it was me and Raph who escaped to see April, its best to leave it like that; if he finds out that we lied again, things could get worse

Donatello lowered his gaze; he felt guilty because Leo received a punishment instead of him, but there was nothing he could do to fix things, his brother was right; if their father found out that they had lied to him, his brothers would suffer a worse punishment.

-Mikey- Leonardo continued-…Just…try to avoid talking in presence of Splinter, ok?

Casey and Raph started laughing when Mikey blushed and nodded to his brother's request, everyone knew Mikey tented to spill everything in the worst moments.

-And you Casey-Leonardo kept going, stopping the teen's , I'm sorry that you're going throw this situation, and you know you can stay here as long as you need to, but you must behave and try not to influence Raph to do anything while we both conclude our punishment

Casey calmed down and gave Leo a smile, making it clear that he was going to do what Leo asked from him.

-So now it turns out that everyone treats me like a baby- Raph whispered, showing his annoyance.

Obviously everyone heard him and they stared at him without saying a word.

Leonardo sighed; definitely he had left the worst for the end

-Now…Raph- Leo called him

But the Raph simply ignored him; not for the intention of making things worse, but because it was impossible for him to hold Leos gaze when just that morning he had pronounced his name countless of times while he pleasured himself.

Leonardo had turned into his biggest fantasy, and just the idea of looking him in the eyes made him tremble.

-…I need to talk to you in private- it was the only thing Leo said before taking his arm and pulling him out of the kitchen and out of the others sight.

After closing the door and walking far away enough, Raphael fought his brother's hold; he just couldn't stand the idea of Leo holding him that firmly and forcing him to walk around the lair.

But when he found out where his brother was taking him, he panicked

-Go in- Leo ordered when he finally managed to get his brother to his destination

-I in your room? Of course not! Why do you want me to go in?

Leonardo looked at him with curiosity; why was his brother acting so weird?

-Just go in Raph, I need to talk to you where walls don't have ears

Leo turned in direction to the kitchen, where the door had been moved a minimum to create a small opening that showed several looks concentrated on them, when they realized they had been discovered the door was quickly shut, making Leo lose his patience for knowing that they had no privacy in the hallway

-Anything that you need to tell me you can do it right here, without the need of locking us up in your room for god knows how long

Leonardo noticed that Raph was extremely nervous and was struggling to hide it; even when it was clearly impossible

-We can't do it here Raph- Leo insisted

-D do what?!- Raph stammered, imagining an endless number of things that the words "do it" could mean

-Talk Raphael, talk, I need to clear out how it leaves us that you've seen me with Mikey the other night and…

-Ok ok I get it- Raph interrupted, just to think about it... 's talk but not now, I have things to do

-Raph wait!

And after this, Raph ran away, leaving Leonardo with the words in his mouth and different theories of why his brother was suddenly acting so weird; maybe his date with Donnie the other night had bothered him a little bit, or maybe he just simply felt empathy for the hard times his friend was going through

He sighed heavily, that night he was definitely going to have a serious talk with his brother

To be continued…

 **Don't worry I promise I** ' **llupdate faster**


	9. Chapter 8

**Update! Late again, I'm really sorry, I have been busy, and I am not feeling very well, but as promised, here is the new chapter, sorry if I don't make sense in some parts, my head is going crazy. Please let us know what you think**

Chapter 8

He opened the door of the bathroom and made sure that no one was present so he could rest a bit; or at least that Leonardo wasn't there, completely alone and exposed to a conversation that would surely go wrong.

Perfect; the living room was empty, so he threw his cleaning tools away as he made his way to the couch, the other where probably still busy with their own tasks so that gave him some alone time with the TV.

He started switching channels as he silently thanked that the calendar marked that he had the bathroom duty, thus even if it wasn't something he enjoyed doing (at all), there where bathrooms that where somewhat far away from the main rooms, meaning that he could stay away from the other for a long time.

Even from Casey, who he had asked to help Mikey in the laundry room

He didn't know what program he had stopped was about; he focused on the black and white people who seemed to be in the middle of a discussion, he was not paying attention, because in his head there was nothing else but the name and the figure of…

-Ah…Leonardo- he relaxed in the sofa, feeling his body tremble just by remembering him-. What the hell is happening to me? I don't like guys; much less my big brother, Donnie is an exception because he is literally forcing me, and sooner or later ill have to get laid with him, but Leo…

-what are you thinking?

Raphael jumped and allowed a scream to escape his lips as Donatello took a seat next to him, he touched his chest as he tried to calm his breathing; his brother had definitely taken him by surprise

-Hell Donnie! Don't you ever do that again, I could have poked your eye out with my Sai!

Donatello started laughing while he removed a red bandana from his head, which he only used when it was his turn to clean the kitchen.

Raphael tried to return to his position as soon as his brother stopped laughing, until he felt a strange smell coming from his brother.

-Uagh! What the hell is that smell?- he asked as he covered his nose- is that you Donnie?

Donatello started sniffing himself as soon as he saw the disgust in his brother's face

-I can't smell anything weird- Donnie said-. Im quite sure that my smell was badly affected by all those chemicals I mixed to remove the old grease stains from the kitchen, so I'm sorry Raph, but only you can smell it .

After this, Raphael gave his attention to the tv again, without noticing that his brother hadn't stopped staring at him

-Hey Raph- Donnie started, immediately gaining his brothers attention, which only made him more nervous-. I wanted to apologize for what happened last night.

But Raph didn't answer and just stared at him, like waiting for him to continue to understand what was happening

-W when we came back home, you had all the intentions of kissing me, and I stupidly stopped you because I wanted things to play out exactly as I had planned them, but I realized that a relationship is not based on basic algorithms, you must let yourself be taken by the moment, and yesterday you where so nice to me that I really feel bad for denying you that kiss.

It took a little of time for Raphael to process the new given information, but as soon as he got it he gave Donnie a half smile as he placed his strong arm around Donnie's shoulder

-Does that mean that…if I am nice today with you today and if at night I am horny and I want to put it in you, will you let me do it?

Raphael laughed as soon as he saw Donnie's face flush.

-Damn it Raph, I have clear intentions of having a serious talk and…

I know D, I'm just kidding- he calmed down, hoping that Don still had some patience stored in for him-. I know that a kiss is not the same thing as sex, so don't worry, I will know how to win the chance of joining you in your bed, without forcing you.

Donatello smiled weakly at those words. He had liked that understanding Raphael he had met the night before.

-How about if today…?

He had all the intentions of voicing a couple of plans he had for their second date, but the strong arms of Casey pushing them apart to sit down between them stopped him

It was definite that this day his cardiac rhythm would be strongly affected.

-Am I interrupting you love birds?- Casey mocked, pushing Raphael to give him an orange juice-. I think it's time for us to relax a bit, what's on the tv?

As soon as Casey won the remote Donatello stood up with clear intentions of leaving the room.

Raphael observed him by the corner of his eye and it looked like Donnie was trying to contain his anger with Casey, he was mad with him for interrupting, so he decided to avoid trying to calm him down and asking him to stay.

-Hey Don- Casey spoke-. I just want to thank you for everything you've done for April…and me, you're a great friend and I feel happy that she can count on you.

Raphael didn't understand anything at all, but those words had managed to calm down his brother, relaxing his factions before entering his room.

-What was that all about?- Raphael asked.

-Your brother is amazing man- Casey said as he switched channels aimlessly-. Those couple of minutes that you and Leo left to talk he told me what happened that night at my apartment; he told me that he tried to convince my redhead to give me a chance to talk to her to apologize- he sighed-. Sadly she said that she had to think about stuff and she would give him an answer in two days.

-Donnie did that?- Raphael asked surprised.

-I feel terrible Raph- he continued-. My stupid immature mind made me think that Donnie would try to turn April against me even more, and then he comes here and tells me that; I definitely owe him so much that I don't have the guts to face him.

-He would do anything to make her happy.

-I Know- Casey pushed his lips together-. It hurt me to admit that maybe she made the wrong decision.

-In what world do you live Jones?- Raphael laughed, slapping Casey's head-. Donnie already moved on and believe me; he has no more intentions of fighting for her.

Casey just sighed, he just didn't know what to say, those words had calmed his troubled toughs

 _-Im sorry D, I swear I will never come back to your lab without permission to feed your turtle pet, but don't turn me into a frog!_

Raph and Casey gave their whole attention to the small figure of Mikey running across the living room in less than a second and enter the old abandoned metro station, quickly followed by Donnie who was trying to catch him with a air can with clear intentions of spraying him.

-Just you wait until I catch you! I will teach you a lesson for breaking my test tubes!

-Leo! Help me!

And just like that they disappeared in the darkness of the subway station; it was obvious that Mikey was seeking for help from his oldest brother, who was probably still busy cleaning all the garbage that the humans threw down in the sewers.

-Donnie has a turtle pet?- it was the only thing that he asked before turning his gaze to his friend-. Case? Are you listening?

But Casey was still focused on the spot where the two brothers had disappeared; he seemed to be too lost in his own thoughts.

-hey Raph- Casey said in a low voice, like trying to avoid anyone to hear him-. Is Leo like…eating Mikey?

Raph lost his voice and his eyes went white; how in the heavens had Casey found out?

-What the hell is going throw your head Jones?!- he tried to hide his nervousness-. How could you ask something like that?

-Aha! I knew it!- he pointed at him, confirming his doubts as soon as he saw his friends blushing face-. You can't react like that and then deny it so abruptly, if I had been wrong you would had punched me until I was unconscious.

Raphael didn't know what to answer; Casey was obviously right

-Man that is obscene-Casey said his face full of confusion-. Leo is a pervert; getting it on with his little brother, I sure didn't imagine him having those kinds of interests.

Raphael was about to tell Casey that he wouldn't allow him to insult them and that he should respect what they had, until he noticed that those words had been, in a weird way, tolerant.

-Are you saying that…you respect what there are doing?

-You have to admit it is kind of weird- his face twisted a little- but for being 18 years, Leo is the most mature guy I know, he must be completely conscious of what he's doing, so I have no right to judge him, besides- he smiled evilly-…Mikey is cute- he saw Raph's jaw touch the ground- if the apocalypse where to start right now and we got trapped forever in the sewers, just put a wig and a dress on Mikey and problem solved; imminent sexual frustration, avoided.

-You are sick Jones!

Raphael punched him a couple of times on the arm until he let out a groan, followed by a laugh that meant that he was teasing him

Far from being offended by those words, Raph felt pretty calm that Casey didn't reject his brothers for having and incest relationship, which made him think that the only ignorant had been him; when he found out, the first thing he had done was to voice how uncomfortable and disgusting they where, showing and absurd homophobia that made him feel really ashamed of himself.

And now Casey came and tried to move from the situating with a couple of jokes even when it was clear that he was still confused

I'm such a jerk he tough, remembering the pain on his brothers faces when he showed his rejection Leo

He could finally concentrate on his brother when Casey continued to sip on his fruit juice as he changed the tv channels, completely ignoring him.

Raphael disconnected from the world when he took his Tphone and observed the picture he had as a background; his three brothers posing happily for the picture, but he could only concentrate his gaze on one of them.

He clicked his tongue a couple of times as he decided to send the message he had prepared a couple of minutes ago.

To be continued…

 **Sorry if it's a bit too short, ill hurry up with the next one**


	10. Chapter 9

**Should I begin to apologize? I am truly sorry, I just keep saying that I won't take long to update and then buuum 1229384 days later I update, it's just that I had to move and I had to leave my computer and it was until now that I got my hands on a new one and….ugh it's just been a roller coaster, I cannot begin to tell how grateful I am with MissGRavedad for being so patient with me, I really appreciate it**

Chapter 9

He opened the door of the kitchen and poked his head out, finding tons of kitchen utensils laying on the kitchen table.

Raphael had sent him some text messages after Casey had interrupted them, asking him to meet him at the kitchen a couple of hours before dinner.

"I will get rid of Casey in 20 minutes.

I will be waiting for you in the kitchen for our second date.

PS: I am prepared to claim that kiss you owe me".

He couldn't stop the grin forming on his face after reading that message. How could Raphael manage to captivate him like that in just one day?

Everything had started as a terrible vengeance towards his strongest brother to make him finish what he had started and left unfinished; and all thanks to alcohol and lust.

But now… now he just wanted to spend time with Raph and for Raph to keep treating him as good as he was doing now.

-Oh there you are- Raph peaked his head from behind a bunch of plates-. Do you have a watch close today?

Donatello blushed when he saw the intentions on his brothers face to make him mad. But in fact that only managed to make him feel guilty for arriving late to their first date.

-Mikey already prepared dinner- he said as he pointed towards a pair of pots on top of the stove- and I told everyone that you and I were in charge of the dessert, so let's get to work

-This is your idea for our second date? This is ridiculous! We don't even know how to cook.

-Of course not- Raph reaffirmed- But, do you remember the fruit dessert we tried the other? How about we try to recreate it to serve it after dinner? You are an expert on chemicals and magic potions, besides your excellent photographic memory; I'm sure you already know what we need or the recipe and how it looks.

Donatello put his mind to work without arguing his brother's proposal; If he was right, the dessert that Raphael was talking about was a creamy and sweet salad with different types of fruits, seeds and dehydrated fruit on top of a solid chocolate base that served as a bowl for the delicious dish.

Thinking of it; it didn't seem to be a very complicated recipe. Even some newbies in the kitchen like him and Raph could manage something as easy as that.

-Come- after seeing that Donnie was lost in his thoughts, surely trying to recreate the recipe, he took his hand and dragged him to the table, where he had managed to gather a couple of ingredients-. This is what I managed to get; it's all we have, so we'll have to work with this.

Donatello carefully studied each ingredient that Raph had found; a half-eaten chocolate bar, a couple of bags with different spices, a bag of oatmeal, two jars of sweet cream, fruit in syrup, some frozen candy, marshmallows and a couple of fresh veggies.

-Lettuce? - he asked-. What the hell does a lettuce have to do with a sweet dessert?

-You are the genius; why don't you find that out? - Raph answered.

Donatello rolled his eyes; this would definitely not look good.

…

He opened the oven to extract the aluminum mold that was on fire while Raphael shot the fire extinguisher to stop the smoke before it claimed the little kitchen.

When he felt that his hands where being frozen, Donatello dropped the mold, splattering the floor with a green brownish mixture that had been obtained as after the strange mixture of all the ingredients they had available for their dessert.

-Why did you throw it on the ground? You ruined the dessert Donnie- Raphael said rather annoyed

-I ruined it? - Donatello said offended- In first place…What makes you think that it was a good idea to bake a dessert that is clearly meant to be frozen? I really can't understand how you convinced me to do this; we are terrible cooks

-you don't say- Raphael answered sarcastically, while lightly kicked the bowl containing the failure of their so called dessert-. That's gross, I'm not eating this

-No one under their right mind would

-Now what are we going to tell the others? - he growled-. Everyone is expecting a dessert for dinner and we have nothing prepared. It's your fault Donnie! You are supposed to be the smart one but you can't even make a simple candy?!

Annoyed, Donatello slapped away Raph's finger that was pointing accusingly towards him and he then turned around and walked to get away from his red banded brother.

-Where do you think you're going? - Raph asked, watching him opening the door ready to leave

-Admit it Raphael. Your awesome plan for this date didn't work, its best that I leave before we end up fighting…again

He sighed heavily; he didn't want to leave without fixing things, but dinner was just a couple of minutes away and that would surely stress Raph even more, making his mood even harder to put up with. So for his own good, and for the good turn that their relationship was taking he decided to leave.

 _ **SQUISH!**_

He turned around quickly when he felt that small projectile, humid and sticky, land on the back of his head, staining his bandana when it started sliding down until it hit the ground.

He watched Raph's victorious smile as he showed him his right hand full of the mixture of their failed dessert

-What are you? Five years old? –he asked, getting dangerously close to his brother

-And you? A little girl that got her first kiss ruined? Grow up Donnie; you know that if you want to be with me you'll have to put up with hard situations and you'll know how to deal with my tantrums

But Donatello didn't change his angry face, he just simply stretched his hand to grab a handful of syrup peaches that where never used for the recipe, smearing them on Raph's face in a very unsubtle way; it had been more like a sticky slap.

-Are you talking about this? – he mocked, seeing his brothers mad face

Raphael started growling and Donnie immediately took a step back; he had awakened the beast inside his brother, so the more distance between them, the better

-Hold up Raph- he kept backing away when he saw the flames (literally) in his brother's eyes as he kept walking towards him-. We are even now, it's best to leave thigs like this or…

Raphael let out a scream that allowed Donnie to react, duking as soon as he saw his brother lunging at him with clear intentions of wanting to capture him. He ran as quickly as possible until he was far enough, going around the table so both ends putting enough distance between them.

-Wait until I get my hands on you! - Raph threatened

-No way! – he defended –if you do my bones will suffer the consequences.

With the intentions of keeping Raph away from him, Donatello grabbed a small leek and threw it to his brother's head, but Raph dodged the leek easily; that leek wasn't even a problem for a trained ninja.

Imitating his brother's tactic, Raph grabbed another handful of sweet fruits and threw them with all his strength, getting surprised with the slow reflexes of Donnie, thus the projectile hit home right between Don's nose and mouth with so much precision that he fell on the floor in less than a second.

Alarmed about what he probably caused, he ran to the other side of the table and kneeled beside Donnie to help him up.

-I think that fruit expired – he said, with a misplaced expression.

The blow had left him a little dizzy.

But far from getting worried, Raphael started laughing, covering his mouth when he saw Donnie straightening with difficulty.

-Don't laugh – he ordered

-You should have seen your face when the fruit hit ya', it was the funniest shit I've seen.

Donatello observed Raphael rather annoyed, he had no intentions of resisting that sweet victory, but when he tried standing up, he supported his hands in what he tough was part of the table, causing an avalanche of pots falling on top of him completely burring him on the ground.

Donnie watched every detail until the last pot fell down, splashing Raph's face with the chocolate before letting a small giggle escape him to the loud show of his brother.

Raphael, who was lying down under all the pots, raised his head observing his brother sitting in front of him covered in that dark thick substance.

Neither of them could take it anymore, they laughed as they looked at the mess they had turned each other in.

Everything had gone out of control; they were dirty, and the kitchen had traces of food and charcoal everywhere. Donatello got closer to the tower of pots to remove them from his brother as his brother's laughter died.

-Are you o…?

To his surprise, as soon as he took the last pot from his brother's chest, Raph stretched his arms to surround his neck and pull him closer, kissing him hard while his tongue tried to gain entry.

Donatello was frozen; he just wasn't expecting such a nice surprise in the form of a warm tongue making its way through his mouth.

Raph teased Dons mouth for a couple of seconds and then he released him, observing the confused expression on his brother's face, who seemed to be hypnotized by the small kiss he just received.

-That is for the kiss you owed me from yesterday…- he got closer again, noticing that Donatello wouldn't tear his eyes away from his wet lips.

That told him that Donnie wanted more, that he was not satisfied with just putting his tongue in and out for a couple of seconds.

-…and this is for today's date – he sealed lips once more with his brother, kissing him lightly, nipping away the dark chocolate that he had around his face.

Donatello felt his face burning when he felt that teasing tongue moving towards his cheek, slowly licking away a piece of chocolate, once Raph took care of it he sealed their lips together once more, adding a new flavor to their kiss.

It was exciting for both of them to fight for the small dollop of chocolate in their mouths making the kiss even more desperate, but when Donnie felt Raph's hands going from his neck to his hips, he lost his concentration allowing Raph to win the small dollop of chocolate.

He tore himself from his brother, but his agitated breathing gave him away; that kiss had been amazing, and by looking at Raph's face and by the force of his hands pulling their bodies closer he knew that Raph had enjoyed it too.

Donatello threw himself at his brother with clear intentions of stealing one more kiss, but the sound of the door opening made Raph jump to dodge Donnie's body.

-Hey guys do you need help? Dinner is in 30 minutes – Mikey asked, watching his brothers springing up from the floor like daisies.

Angry, Raphael grabbed a container that he found on his way and threw it at Mikey, who just ran away scared when he saw the rage in his brother's face.

-Damn I forgot about the dessert – he said, turning around to face Donnie, who was touching his lips staring at the abyss –Donnie?

Don't worry Raph – he answered, closing his eyes with calm – I have an emergency plan

Donatello made his way to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and pulled out a small clear package containing an orange powder to give it to his brother.

-Jelly- he said when he saw the confusion on his brother's face

Raphael smiled; they would have dessert for tonight after all

…

Dinner had gone without any problems besides the fact that no one seemed to be very fond of the strange flavor of the red fruit gelatin that Donatello and Raphael had prepared with so much effort.

" _it took you so long to make this? "_ Mikey asked, a little disappointed by the surprise that the new cooks had promised

But Donatello didn't seem to mind that Casey and Leo where laughing at him, at Raph and their failed dessert, but nothing seemed to be able to ruin his good mood.

That had been the least of Raph's problems; he didn't care if everyone laughed at his dessert, thus the real war inside himself began when everyone left to their own rooms, he and Leo had to stay to clean the dojo; alone, in a room that was far away from everyone else, and with a million of possibilities crossing his mind every time his brother got tried to get close to him.

-Raph- Leo tried talking to him as he polished the wooden walls with brutal force-. We need to talk

But Raph didn't answer and he just pretended to dust the huge carpets of the dojo. Taking a pair of headphones with him to pretend that he couldn't hear Leo had been a great idea. He thought his brother would eventually stop trying to talk to him, but no, instead Leo grew more insistent making him feel really nervous and wanting to get a chance to run as far away as possible from the dojo.

Raphael hurried to clean the carpets, it was the last thing he needed to do; and just when he thought he would escape said talk with Leo, he felt his headphones being pulled of his head, finding Leo's worried gaze on him.

-Give 'em back – he ordered, trying to yank them from Leo's grasp

-We really need to talk – Leo answered

\- Of course not! I don't need you to explain what you were doing with Mikey the other night; I know, believe me.

\- I know that. What I want to make clear is that you need to be more careful with your actions. You know perfectly well that Mikey and I have a very active sex life, and I don't want to begin hiding it just because you can't get what a locked door means – Leo's gaze turned serious, it was a warning -. I want you to respect my privacy, just as I am willing to respect what you and Donnie chose to do when you're alone.

And then Leo's face softened, he gave Raph his headphones and then walked towards the showers without a word.

Raphael scanned the place with his eyes, and after making sure that his brother had completed his part, he placed the carpet back on its place and made his way to the showers, he chose the biggest bathroom in the lair to avoid sharing showers with Leo, he decided to sink in hot water for a while.

…

After tossing and moving around, listening to Casey's loud snoring, he stood up, desperate because the night was becoming unbearable. He threw a pillow to his friend, he had made the huge mistake to allow him to sleep on his hammock to show him his support; but he was really regretting that decision now.

He was having trouble sleeping, mainly because he was denying himself sleeping because he feared that his dreams would focus in the wonderful scenes of him and Leo getting down to business.

He noticed that the pillow hadn't even bothered Casey a bit, the teenager had a deep sleep, so he grabbed a blanket and decided to sleep on the couch, he really needed to sleep, the lack of it was starting to affect him.

But just when he left his room, he couldn't stop himself as he turned his gaze towards the old door a couple of feet from his room.

is he really asleep?, he asked himself, as he instinctively started walking towards his eldest brother's door.

He grabbed the handle, and felt surprised when he found out that it was unlocked.

His heart started beating faster as he quietly made his way inside the clean bedroom, hearing thousands of voices on his mind that told him not to continue with what he desperately wanted to do.

But just when he had all the intentions of closing the door behind him and locking it, the sight in front of him made him stop; Leo was indeed asleep, he was completely lost, his face was extremely relaxed. But that had not been what had stopped him, it had been the fact that, curled between Leo's arms was Mikey, enjoying sleep beside his lover.

That sight touched him, he didn't even hesitate leaving the room to leave them alone.

what the hell where you thinking Raphael? he scolded himself. Leo would never betray Mikey; he loves him to much

That's when his mind cleared out; trying to do something with Leo would end up hurting Mikey, and maybe he thought that his baby brother was an annoying brat that could only think on sweets and videogames, but he was his baby brother, and he never wanted to see him suffer.

Before he left, he observed Donnie's door with clear intentions of doing exactly what he had wanted to do a couple of seconds ago, but he immediately rejected the idea when he realized that his brother would never give him the chance to get in his bed just to act his twisted fantasy, that in fact, didn't even involve him.

Angry at his bad luck and for not getting a couple of snuggles that night, he wrapped himself in the blanket and made his way to the living room; maybe the couch wasn't a bad idea to spend the night at.

To be continued…

 **Author's notes**

 **Raphael wants to be naughty but he can't (giggles)**

 **I feel like this chapter was more like a feel in than anything, thus it was necessary to explain and leave behind Raph's and Don's second date, because just like they say; the third one is a charm.**


End file.
